The Bill: What happened next!
by JoJo2604
Summary: I know The Bill is long gone but I have been watching the repeats and decided to write a fanfiction on Smithy/Stevie as they so cute together. This is my first fanfic so any feedback would be great. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- mistletoe and wine**

The night of the staff party had arrived and there had been a certain buzz amoung the team all day. The original venue had been double booked so as the staff slowley pilled into the festivly decorated canteen at sunhill station the air was filled with drunken excitment. Neil and grace sat huddled away in a corner, curled up in each others arms, smiling at each other, they had always kept there private lives private but this finaly gave them a chance to be themselves in Inspector Smith entetered the room he smiled as he passed them, he noticed Jack, Terry and Jo disscussing the big case they had all been working on today, he stopped and exchened plesentries with them all before procedding over to Mickey and Banksy, "You alright lads?" he asked, "Fine gov thanks" Mickey replied "Dont tell us your only just finishing?" he added noticing Smithy still in half of his uniform, before Smithy had a chance to answer, he was interupted "Im surprised he is here at all, his been a right Scrooge this year, not even decorated his office!" callum laughed. Smithy glared at his sergeant before noticing the small blonde chuckling to herself behind him, the reason he had come, DS Stevie Moss. He had never admitted his feelings for her and he had no intentions of doing it in the near future, after all it was Stevie, she doesnt do serious, she would probably laugh in his face, and he could never imagine his feelings being anything but serious for her. "Earth to Smithy" it finaly registered to him that he had gotten so caught up in his feelings he had been day dreaming for about two minutes, he looked down to see her beaming smile, "how are you, Gov?" she asked, "I'm good Moss' starting to wonder why I am here!" he sighed, as he glanced around the room to see Nate and Ben arm wrestling, cheered on by Leon, Kirsty and Mel, Neil and Grace having a rather private moment in the corner. Mickey and Banksy now deep in conversation about yesterdays football game with Callum, to the side of him. Stevie tugged on his arm and pulled him away from their colleauges with her eyebrow raised he guessed he needed to explain, "I'm not here as a friend anymore, I'm the boss, I'm the one they have to face when they make a mistake, not the one the wanna go for a drink with!" Smithy waved his arms around to indercate he was referring to his team.  
>Stevie smiled softly 'You are a great Inspector, they all look up to you, even Stone, as a friend and their boss, you have made uniform what it is, you are an amazing copper, and you know that as much as everyone else in this room, so stop beating yourself up about it and meet me in your office in 15 minutes, I got a plan to cheer you up!" with that Stevie skipped off out of the canteen and made her way towards CID.<p>

she pushed open the big doors to CID and flicked on the lightswitch, she made her way over to the corner of the room between her and mickeys desks, picked up a small box from the floor and headed back down towards the inspectors office. Stevie was pinning the last of the christmas decorations to the celling when she heard Smithys deep voice echo around the room, "Well the chair definatly helps with your height problem Moss, but cant say I care for what you have done to my office!" She toppled a little, nearly falling from the chair, she climbed down, what with her nerves and the amount of alcohol in her system it no longer seemed wise to be standing on a chair. Once back down on the ground she glanced up at Smithy and smilled "Just helping you get into the christmas spirt." he looked around at the tinsel drapped from the pictures and a little angel perched on his computer, before back down to the small DS, "you have done a good job, considering you only had 15minutes, im impressed!" Stevie gigled at the complement Smithy had just payed her, most of what he has to say to her is teasing about her height or one of her 'never ending' storys as he puts it. As Stevie stared into his gorgeous eyes, she decided it was now or never, she smiled "There is one thing I forgot!" she turned around to the small box resting on the edge of his desk and rummaged around before pulling out a small piece of mistletoe, she spun back round to face the inspector. Smithys confused gaze made Stevie chuckle slightly as she moved close into his body, holding the mistletoe above her head. She began kissing him slowly at first, but she felt him relax into the kiss as his passion took over he slipped his tounge deep into her mouth.  
>She dropped the mistletoe to the ground, and placed her hands around his neck, digging her nails slightly in as she ran her hands from his hairline to the top of his shirt. Smithy hands were touching the bare skin of her hips, where her top had lifted from having to stretch to meet his lips. They pulled away and starred deep into each others eyes, Stevie felt the eletricity shooting through her body, she wondered if anyone had noticed they had both disapeared before he drew her back in and began to kiss her again, all thoughts of her friends and colleagues drifted out of her mind. This was it, she was finaly kissing Smithy, she just hoped it wasnt only being influenced by the drink!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two is up, hoping to get chapter three up later on today, im currently working on chapter five, hope you enjoy. thank you to Kassc and Hollybolly for your reviews, please read and review again and let me know what you think.:-)**_

* * *

><p><strong>chapter two- Awkward christmas Spirt<strong>

Inspector Smith had always had his fair share of ladies, some serious, some just meaningless flings, but none of them could quite compare to little Stevie Moss, what she lacked in height, she certanily made up for in personality, she was confident, bubbly and always the one to blame when some one had played a prank in the station, athough nothing could ever be proven. Smithy was smitten, but after waking up to an empty bed this morning he guessed she didnt feel the same, last night really was perfection to him, but she hadnt even waited around for him to wake up.

He walked his way through the bending coridors, past the briefing room, where Jo was setting the team their tasks for the day,  
>he noticed Nate half asleep in the back, he would pull him up on that later, when he didnt look in the same sorry state. Ben was running down the corridor heading for the briefing room, "Your late PC Gayle, care to explain?" he asked, "sorry Gov, i overslept" Ben said hoping his lame excuse would work, as his inspector was clearly later than him. "Just get into the briefing!" Smithy added before continuing down to the male locker room. He pushed on the door just at the same moment Callum pulled on it, once Smithy had steadied himself, he noticed callum smirking "Rough night Gov?" smithy glared at him "it is nice of you to join us though mate!" Callum added as he walked off in the direction of the canteen. Smithy glared at him, does that man ever do any work he thought, before pushing the door open again and walking to his locker. He pulled on his unifom, he turned and looked at his rough complection in the mirror, "one late night to many" he muttered to himself before heading to the door and towards his office. He had just plonked down in his chair when Jo came steaming in "There was a rape last night Gov, 15 year old Roxy Young, she is in the soft interview room with Grace" smithy nodded wondering why she had rushed to tell him when CID were already on the case. "DI Manson wants you to go and pick up the suspect with Stevie sir, if you are free?" smithy shudded at the thought of having to face Stevie, her teasing him about their night of passion. "Nobody else free?" smithy asked trying to look busy. " DI says he wants someone experienced from uniform on it, CID is really stretched, im on custody and stone is in court!" silently admitting defeat Smithy pulled himself to his feat and headed for the door "Of course!" he muttered "enjoy custody." So much for his plan to avoid stevie for the day, as a matter of fact he was planning on avoiding the whole of CID for the day, the young DS was well known for her chatty personality and he had no doubt he was already the hot topic upstairs.<p>

As he pushed the big doors to CID open Smithy felt very uneasy, but as he clapped eyes on the beautiful blonde wedged up on Terry's desk laughing at something Mickey had just said to the two of them, his uneasyness left, she had such an infectious smile, he couldnt help but grin to himself even though he could well be the punch line of the jokes. Stevie spotted Smithy walking towards them and let out a awkward smile, how would he react to her disapearing act this morning, She bet he would be really angry, not even wanting to talk to her. "Morning guys" Smithy started "Moss you ready to go and pick up our rape suspect?" Stevie smilled and with that she slid off of Terrys desk and waltzed over to her own, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair and heading for the door "Come along slow coatch" she called back to Smithy. As he caught her up she looked different, shifty even, her eyes jumping from one place to the next, never looking at the tall inspector standing next to her. He glanced down at her as she began to talk "Listen about last night..." this wasnt what Smithy wanted to hear, so he interupted "Its fine you dont have to explain, I get it, It was just a drunken one night stand, we'll say it never happened" his heart breaking slightly at his own words. "Of course" she added, before rushing ahead, desperate for him not to see the hust look in her eyes.

They arrived at Sam Morris's flat to find him spark out on the front lawn, to much to drink the night before, Smithy checked his pulse as he did he startled Sam who spun over and thumped him, Smithy dragged him to his feet and barked "Assulting a police officer as well as rape now, mate!" he slapped the cuffs on his wrists and pushed him into the back of the police car, reading him his rights at the same time. After signing Sam into custody Stevie headed for CID with Smithy close behind her. Without so much as a glance in his direction stevie sighed "I'll ask Mickey to sit in on the interview with me, I think as he hit you it might be a bit awkward for you now and you need to get to the FME" Smithy stopped in the middle of the corridor "You what? It was my arrest!" he fired back at her, she turned to him, but before she could say anything he shouted at her "You feel that bad, you dont even wanna be in the same room as me?" he glared at her, she was about to argue when he cut her off again "You no what, Fine... fine, you go and do the interview with Mickey, but if you find a second when your not sick of the sight of me, let us no how you get on!" and with that he stomped off down the corridor. Stevie turned and carried on up to CID. In a way Smithy was thankfull to Stevie he had a nice relaxing day in his office athough, the paper work made it a bit worse but at least he could nurse his hangover at the same time.

A quite knock sounded through Smithys office, he glanced down at his watch 18.13, he had been doing paperwork most of the day, Knock Knock, he looked to the door "Come in!". Stevie pushed the door open, once she was inside and had caught sight of the gorgeous man infront of her, she forgot what she was doing there. "Get your man, Moss?"Smithy enquired, Stevie just looked at him puzzled, "Sam Morris, did he confess?" he continued. "Sorry Gov, yes Mickey cracked him!" Smithy smiled at the words as Stevie said them, he gestured towards the door, "Was that all DS Moss?". Stevie smilled and headed for the door. She stopped in the doorway, and closed the door before turning back to Smithy, he had his head down doing his paperwork again.  
>"About last night" She started, glancing around the room at the festive decorations she had put up before their kiss."I felt really bad for leaving this morning, I had a great time last night, really i did, i just didnt wanna make you feel awkward in your own home this morning!" She glanced at the mistletoe laying on his desk, she walked slowly over and picked it up, "I had last night all planned out in my head, it was ment to be perfect." she smiled. Smithy looked up from his paperwork and sighed "Im sorry i let down your perfect little dream, DS Moss!" She looked at him, completly stunned, "You didnt!last night was perfect, I wanted to take things further, but then you said its a 'drunken one night stand'" Stevie did little air quotes and pulled a face at Smithy, before looking to the ground. Without saying a word Smithy stood up and walked over and pushed his lips hard down onto Stevies, his hands slowly ruffling her hair, he pulled away slightly, and lent into her ear "Now im in the christmas Spirt" he whispeared. Pulling her back into his body he started to kiss her again, starting with her lips, moving onto her jawline and eventually down her neck. Stevie smilled, she had her man. But then again what Stevie Moss wants, Stevie Moss gets, and she definatly wanted Dale Smith.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks again :-)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Sympathy and Secrets

Smithy awoke to a very familiar smell, he had smelt it every morning for the past four weeks and two days. A bacon sandwich he thought to himself and smiled slightly. He slowly pulled himself out of the bed and walked through the door to the side of him and into the small en-suite in the corner of the room, in front of him was a small sink with a mirror above it, to his right was a shower with glass round it, he noticed the glass was steamed up and guessed it had just been used, he opened the door to it, and glanced inside to find it was definatly empty, "Thats a shame" he muttered to himself, before moving slowly over to the small sink, he looked into the heart shaped mirror hanging above it, his eyes were dark and withdrawn, he had stubble forming on his chin from not returning home for the last few nights, his hair was messed and sticking up, he turned the cold tap on and bent down and splashed some water into his face, the shock sending a shiver down his spine as his body shirved. He straightened himself back up and glanced into the mirror, in the corner of the mirror he noticed a small figure watching him, he grinned at her as she noticed the man she had been spying on her had caught her, he spun round "Can I help you Moss?" he asked with a big grin on his face. "No" she replyed "Im just admiring the view" she slowly gazed up and down his body, smiling as she fixated on his bare chest. Smithy grinned, he knew where this was leading, he had seen this look in her eyes many times over the last month. He couldnt help but noticed she looked just perfect, her hair straightened and styled, just the way he liked it, her skin bright and clear, her eyes twinkling, he just lost himself in her beauty. She glanced down at her watch and looked back up at him "Gotta be at work in twenty minutes soldier, hold that thought for tonight" she grinned "Your bacon sandwich is in the kitchen" and with that she skipped her way back out of the bedroom, Smithy couldnt help but smile wondering where she got her energy from.

Smithy sat in his office grinning to himself, he was thinking of last night, and to be quite honest the last month, the best of his life, with the woman of his dreams. He was dragged back to reality by a large thud on the door followed by Callum marchinging in, "Oh come in Callum!" Smithy said sarcastically. "Smithy we have an armed robbery at a offy on the Jasmine Allen!" Smithy looked at the tall sergeant, thinking how rough he looked and wondering if he to has a secret lady on the go.  
>"Anyone hurt?" he eventually got out his reply. "No, Nate and Leon are already down there, shall i get down there to?" Smithy gazed around his office, he spent all his working day in here he felt like he was back in prison, "Yep, but give me a minute and Ill come with you, could do with an easy day" he laughed as he gestured to the huge pile of paper work that was overtaking his desk. When they arrived at the crime scene they found Harrish Sanjay sitting and talking the robbery through with Leon while Nate was assessing the damadge by the shop door. "Morning Gov" Nate said as Smithy walked past him, he simply nodded and continued to the back of the shop where Leon and Mr Sanjay were sitting. Callum stopped at Nate "Mornig PC Roberts whats the damadge?" Nate waved his arms round and replyed "Well he made quite a mess of the place serge, Mr Sanjay said he has taken quite a bit of alchol and cigerettes, and all the money he had in the till" callum walked past and down to Smithys side. "So... Mr Sanjay, you were stood there?" Smithy began, pointing to behind the till "and he was stood there in front of you?" Mr Sanjay nodded, Smithy looked at leon and then back to Mr Sanjay "Im just wondering then, how you didnt see anything sir?" Smithy waved his hand between the tiny gap between the two spots in question. Mr Sanjay shook his head. Smithy sighed "Skin colour? Age? What he were wearing?... Nothing?" Mr Sanjay in return just shook his head once more. Smithy turned to leon "can you get CCTV from the surronding shops and streets" "yes Gov" Leon replyed as he made his way from the shop. Smithy turned back to Mr Sanjay "If you could give your CCTV to PC Roberts please and we will be in touch when we have news" with that Smithy made his way back out of the shop. Nate looked at Callum and sighed. Callum watched Smithy leave wondering why he was so abropt. Callum turned to Nate "You heard the man" he barked before slowly jogging after his inspector. "Bit harsh Gov? you coulda tried to act sympathetic!" Smithy turned to look at callum, looked back towards the shop and nodded in that direction "Callum, he is in on it" he replyed before jumping back into the drivers seat of the car.<p>

Back at the station Smithy had just settled down in the canteen with a steaming cup of black coffee, when he felt a hand clasped onto his shoulder, "Smithy we have a man on CCTV running away just after the robbery with a rucksack, I think he is our man" Callum shoved the printout under Smithys nose. Smithy glanced back to Callum "Take it and show it to Mr Sanjay, see if he reconises our man!" he smiled. "not coming mate, had enough for the day?" Callum grinned. "No Sergeant Stone, but paper work wont do its self!" Smithy watched as Callum walked off out of the canteen, he turned back to his coffee, noticing stevie getting herself a coffee and making her way over to him. "Good day?" she asked sitting oppisite him, "Better now" he smirked at her "You got a spare half hour?" he girnned. She winked at him before standing up and making her way over to the canteen door. Normally they leave their emotions at the door when they arrive at work but there had been a few odd occassions when there passion had over taken there proffesionalism, this was definatly going to be one of them Smithy thought grinning to himself. after walking a couple of steps behind her, he smiled as she opened the door to his office and walked in. Once inside she gave him a cheeky smile as he shut the door behind himself. she moved over close into his body, his back up against the door, she went up on to her tip toes and layed a slight kiss onto his lips, as quick as they had ment she pulled her lips away and moving accross the room sat down in his chair behind his desk. "So Inspector Smith, what is it i can help you with?" She grinned. Smithy walked over and sat on the desk in front of her "You, Moss, are a tease!" he stated as he watched her undoing the top buttons of her green shirt. "I aim to please" she smilled.

Callum wove his way through the bendy corridors on his way to the inspectors office, he noticed Nate and Leon by the coffee machene, he walked over and slipped a pound in and waited for his drink. "how'd the interview go, serge?" Leon asked. Callum nodded up towards CID "They took it. Max decided as it was fraud our little minds wernt capable, they even went to make the arrest" he smirked "Mr Sanjay was in on it, set it all up, his son robbed the place, so he could claim the insurance" he continued."So Smithy was right then?"leon sighed. "Great, who's gunna tell him, make his head a bit bigger!" Nate chuckled.  
>Callum laughed "Just on my way to do it now." he made his way back down the corridor to the inspectors office. "Serge?" Nate called after him, Callum spun round and looked at the two men, "Pub tonight, if you fancy it? and Smithy" callum nodded "I'll ask him." Callum arrived outside the Inspectors office to notice the blinds down and door shut, he glanced down at his watch 17.56 it read, he cant of left yet, still another hour of the shift left. he banged on the door and walked in, he didnt expect the sight in front of him!<p>

Stevie and Smithy both jumped at the sound of the door opening, stevie grabbed her top off the floor and pulled it down her arms and buttoned it up, quicker than she even imagined possible, she made her way towards the door and past Callum, she muttered to him as she passed him "Sorry you saw that!" he just smirked and nodded. Smithy turned to face Callum, he was still buttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. Callum just laughed "I do hope Im gunna be your best man" he teased. Smithy smirked sarcastically "No-one can find out about this Callum!" he watched as a huge smile came accross the sergeants face "Of course" he smirked as he headed for the door. "Oh" he said poking his head back round the door "The team want us to go to the pub tonight, bring your bird, should make a fun conversation!" he smirked as he walked back out and down the corridor. "Callum?" Smithy called but the sergeant ignored him, to busy laughing to himself. Smithy didnt trust him to keep his mouth shut, after all, if it was the other way around, he didnt know if he would resist spreading the latest gossip!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Secrets and Surprises

Stevie had made her way quickly to the ladies toilets, somewhere she could hide away from Callum, she could just imagine the smirk on his face as he teased her. She lent back against the sinks and rested her head in her hands. She smiled softly to herself, she had nothing to be ashamed of so why was she so worried about the truth coming out! Her phone beeped in her pocket, she pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

From Mickey Webb Mob:  
>Recieved 18.17pm 1701/2011 Pub tonight? everyone is going. 7.30. Kings Head. Mickey

Stevie smilled as she slowley typed out her reply, she had to face Callum and anyone else he had found to tell about her and Smithys secret, so alcohol might make it easier

To Mickey Mob:  
>Sure!See you later<p>

As Stevie drove her car into the busy car park, she reconised a few cars, Terrys car parked in the middle of two spaces, his typical bad parking she smiled to herself. Neils car parked in the bay next to the exit, suited him perfectly so he could just slip away with Grace unnoticed and then the one she was dreading, Callums car, she knew he would be here, he always was on a friday night, along with most of the station, it was almost like a religion to them. Stevie sat in her car not quite having the courage to enter the pub, it was so unlike her, normally she was the first through the pub door after a long shift. Your acting like a child she thought to herself, she checked herself in the mirror before forcing herself out and making her way accross the car park and to the door. Once inside she saw many familiar faces, Terry, Mickey and Jo standing in front of the fruit machine, as Mickey no doubt lost more of his money. Jack, Max, Neil and Grace chatting at one table while uniform took over the next. To her surprise she couldnt see Callum, or Smithy for that matter. She raised her hand to the tables as she made her way to the bar. "Hi" She smiled as she passed the fruit machine. At the bar she ordered herself a beer, the man placed her change into her hands and she stuffed it into her jeans as she spun round to join her colleagues, at that point Callum pulled up a bar stool next to her, "Wearing more clothes than earlier DS Moss" he smirked. She looked down to the ground, unsure of anything she could say to ease her embarrasment, "Look... your secret is safe, I dont see the attraction but Im please for you" he laughed, Stevie relaxed. Looking up to Callum she smiled "Thank you, I really do..." she started before he cut her off "No need Stevie, just give me some warning next time you want some alone time" he grinned watching as Stevies eyes scanned the pub, he smirked as her eyes met his once again "He is in the beer garden" He said nodding to the back door "No funny buisness mind" he declared before returning to his seat, chatting to Rodger in the seat next to his own. Thinking better of it and not wanting to risk being caught like school kids again, Stevie decided against going outside to search for Smithy and wandered over to Mickey where he now stood alone, leaning up against the fruit machine able to keep an eye on the few empty seats between the normally uniformed officers, she assumed one of which was Smithys,  
>She smiled at Mickey "So how much have you lost?" she grinned. He slipped in another pound and began to talk "I put in twenty five so..." She lost all track of what Mickey was saying to her when she noticed Smithy walking through the pub a few steps behind Ben, she couldnt help but notice how gorgeous he looked, his favourite black jeans, met by a white shirt she had brought for him a few weeks ago, his hair spiked up and his hands stuffed into his pockets. He hadnt even noticed her when he sat down in his seat. Stevie found herself unable to remove her gaze from him, she noticed Callum lean foward from his seat and talk into Smithys ear, his attention darted straight to her, she grinned at him as he stood back up from his seat and made his way in her direction. "Bloody waste of money" Stevie jumped as Mickey slapped the side of the machine before walking off, he past Smithy and nodded. "I was starting to think you wernt coming Moss" Smithy declared "I was about to come and find you" She grinned up at him "Did you miss me!" she teased. Smithy just smiled, slid his arm round the side of the machine and took hold of her hand. She smilled at him contently, squeezing his hand tight as his fingers intertwined with hers. She resisted the temptation to throw herself into his arms and kiss him. "Better go make small talk" she gestured towards their colleagues. Smithy looked over and caught Callums gaze which was fixated on them, he smiled back to Stevie "Plenty of time to get you to myself later Miss Moss" he winked, before dropping her hand and leading the way back to the tables.<p>

Banksy and max were having a heated disscussion at Max's desk. Stevie held her head at the noise and began to fill unwell, "To much to drink last night" she muttered to herself as the big CID doors swung open Terry wandered in with Jo close behind him, Since returning to unifom Jo seemed to spend more time in CID than when she was in it. She smiled as they approached her "Hungover?" Terry questioned Stevies very pale complection. She grinned at him slightly "Yeah was a late night" Jo looked at Stevie confused "You left at half ten Stevie?" Stevies eyes darted between the two detectives infront of her trying to find a response quickly. "DS Moss, DC Perkins my office please!" Stevie smiled at Neils voice rescuing her from having to lie to her friends. Inside the DI's office Stevie began to relax, all these secrets and snesking around was really taking its toll on her. "Right I have a job for you two" Neil began "A young boy tuned up at school with a hand gun!" Terry glanced between Stevie and Neil "How young Gov?" he asked. "Six Terry, we need to know where a boy of that age got a gun from" Stevie looked up at the DI "Where is he now?" she asked. "He is in the soft interview room, with his father Mr Ben Linford, uniform have been dealing, Rodger and Mel are with them" Stevie smiled at Neil as she glanced between him and Terry listening to the task, she had always liked to work with Terry, he was reliable and a genrally nice guy. "Inspector Smith is on hand, and can spare a few extra uniform if needed" Stevie could hear Neil talking but after the mention of Smithys name her mind began to wander. "Stevie... DS Moss..." Stevies concentration shot back to Neil "Gov?" "Any questions?" She shook her head "No Gov" and with that she followed Terry out of the room.

Stevie followed Terry into the soft interview room, "DC Perkins this is DS Moss, Mr Linford i presume?" Terry said as he held his hand out to the fair haired man in front of them. Mel and Rodger stood up and made there way to the sat down in front of the young boy "Hello, my name is Stevie, what is yours?" she grinned. the young lad glanced up at Terry and back down to his hands that rested in his lap. Stevie smiled "That is my friend Terry, I know he looks scary, but he is like a cuddly teddy bear really" She giggled. He looked up "Im George" he smiled. "Ok George, I hear you had something at school today that shouldnt have, can you tell me what it was?" she glanced at Terry and then back to George. "I dont want to be in trouble" george whispeared as he fidgited in his seat. "Your not sweetie, i just need to know what it was and where it came from?" she lent in "It'll be our secret" she grinned. "It was a gun, like when i play cowboys" he replyed looking at Stevie as she nodded at him "I found it in Mr Clarkes draw, we had a different teacher today, she told me to look for a pen" Stevie looked at Mr Linford then back to george. "George, is Mr Clarke your teacher?" george nodded. stevie grinned at george "Thank you" she stood up and walked towards the door Terry close behind her. Stevie and Terry made there way along the corridor to Smithys office. "Come in" he shouted after the loud knock on the door. He smiled to see Stevie enter, shortly folled by Terry "George Linford said he found the gun in the teachers draw" Terry began "Can you spare some unifom for a search of the classroom and his house?" Smithy looked at Stevie he wanted to go with her himself to do the search but he new he had a report due on the supers desk by the end of the day. "Yeah corse," he replied "Take Callum and Nate, they should be in the canteen" he smiled at Stevie as terry left, "I'll catch you up" she called after him. Smithy stood up and walked to stevie "You alright? You look a bit under the weather" he asked a concerned look on his face. "Hungover" She declared "Which Inspector Smith I am blaiming you for!" she grinned. Smithy took hold of her hands and placed a kiss on her forehead he pulled her tight into his body and hugged her. "Early night tonight" he smirked, she pulled slightly out of the hug to look up at him "You have a one track mind" She grinned.

Arriving at Mr Clarkes house Callum banged on the door. a scruffey man in his mid fortys opened the door with a cigerette in one hand a glasss of whiskey in the other. "Mr clarke?" Callum asked, all four of them had exspected someone smart and neat after all he was a teacher. the man in front of them just nodded. "Sergeant Stone, PC Roberts, DS Moss and DC Perkins" Callum introduced them "We have a warrent to search your property, my colleagues will start upstairs" he said gesturing to Stevie and Terry "Myself and PC Roberts will begin through there" he walked off through the house. Stevie had started in Mr Clarkes bedroom, it was very plain and not really many places to look she thought to herself. She lifted the mattress on the bed when she caught a glimpse of Mr Clarke coming towards her, he pushed her to the floor, and pulled something out from the bed. Stevie stared up at the gun and time stood still. "Mr Clarke put the gun down" she heard Terrys reasurring voice. The fear tore through her as Mr Clarke moved closer to her his eyes fixed on Terry. "Mr Clarke, put the gun down... you are looking at a handling charge" Stevie looked at Terry her eyes pleading with him. "You shoot her, attempted murder of a police officer,  
>possibly even murder, you would serve twenty five years minimum!" Mr Clarke looked at Stevie and then back to Terry, Nate and callum now behind him, Nate talking into his radio. The gun slowly slipped to the floor and relief took over Stevies body, she lept up into Terrys arms as Callum and Nate pushed Mr Clarke to the floor, she could vaguely hear the arrest in the background, but she didnt dare to turn around.<p>

Stevie found herself lent against the sinks in the ladies toilets again, she had been there a while when her phone beeped to life again

From Smithy Mob:  
>Recieved 17.42pm 1801/2011 Heard what happened? Where are you Stevie? Im worried. Ring me babe xxxx

She noticed four missed calls from Smithy, she hated to think of him worrying but she just couldnt face him right now, she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and looked to the floor, guilt ran through her body as she thought of all the times he had been there in the past. She jumped as the toilet door swung open. She smiled at the reasurring face, "Hey, you ok?" Jo asked, concern written over her face as Stevie wiped away the tears from her eyes, unable to find words she just shook her head. Jo wrapped an arm around stevie shoulders "Dont worry Clarke is going down, its over and your ok" she smiled as she moved towards the toilet. Stevie let out another weap "Its not that... Im...Im..." She stopped and pulled out the long white stick from her pocket. Jo stared at her in disbelief "YOUR PREGNANT?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Baby Blues

Jo just stared at her in disbelief, she couldnt quite think of the right words to say to her. "Are you sure?...these tests they make..." She stopped talking as Stevie produced two more tests from her pocket and nodded. "Ah" She smiled "Well I guess i need to say congratulations then" She beamed. Stevie managed to let out an almost silent whispear "Thanks Jo" she smiled at her weakly. Jo glanced down to the tests "And what about the father?" She glanced back up in time to see Stevie shaking her head, "I havent told him yet... I dont know how to... we have only been together about a month." Jo sensed the fear in stevies voice and decided to lighten the subject, she herself had no experience with men and didnt really know how to advise on the subject. "I didnt know your were dating someone!" She began "So when can I meet him?" She asked, trying to relax Stevie. Stevie glanced up to Jo and looked straight into her eyes "You already have!" Jo just stared at Stevie trying to remember seeing Stevie with anyone. "Its Smithys... the baby is Smithys!" Stevie sighed as she glanced to the ground, Jo let out an awkward chuckle "Smithy... as in our Smithy, Inspector Smith... Dale Smith" she said in shock. Stevie in return just nodded. After a few moments Stevie inturupted the silence "I had a drink last night, and a few nights ago, what if I have harmed the" She stopped mid sentence unable to say the words. Jo took her hand reassurringly "Lots of people have a drink before they find out" Jo began "Christ... Some people drink the whole way through Stevie." Stevie smiled up to the tall woman infront of her, her frame was so small so Jo towered over her. "Do you want the baby?" Jos words cut through the silence, Stevie unsure what to say, looked around the room to find a distraction. Once her eyes met Jos again, she had made her choice "Yeah, I want the baby. But I cant... I cant imagine losing Smithy, I love him. I need him" her eyes pleaded with Jos to reassure her again. "Talk to him, you dont know, he might be over the moon" Stevie glanced to the floor "Or he might not, he might end things with me there and then, have nothing to do with me or the baby." Jo made Stevie meet her eyes "Does he love you?" Stevie smirked a little "Yeah...i think so, he hasnt actually said it" Jo glanced down to the tests still clutched tightly in Stevies hands "Then you have got to tell him, he deserves a chance, he will stand by you, no matter what Stevie, Im sure of it." Stevie simply nodded.

Stevie stood outside the office, trying to decide on the words she was about to say. She knocked quietly on the door, no answer, she pushed the door ajar and peeked inside, Smithy was no where to be seen. She slipped in the small gap in the door.  
>She glanced around the room the christmas decorations she had put up long gone, She walked towards the photos hanging on the far wall. She had been in Smithys office many times before, infact she spent more time there than in CID, but normally she only noticed the Inspector himself. Her gaze focused onto a small photo, he looked so young and neat, his soliders uniform made him look like he could take on the world, the image he often still tried to potray. She knew the truth, she had seen his soft, vunrable side. The caring side that made him almost child like, the side she found totally irrisistable. "I've been looking for you everywhere Stevie" his voice startled her "I heard what happened at the search, are you ok?" she just smiled up at him "Of corse, why wouldnt I be, its my job to deal with scum like Clarke." She smiled at Smithy again, but he could see straight through it, he knew her better than anyone, he raised an eyebrow pulled her close into him, he kissed the top of her head and ran his hands over her hair. He smiled "What am I gunna do with you, eh?" he pulled her away from his body slightly and sighed, "If anything had of happened to you, I dont know what..." He stopped himself and lent down to Stevies lips and kissed her gently, he pulled away after a few seconds "I love you, You know that, dont you?" She grinned and nodded at him "I love you too" How could she tell him she was pregnant now, risk losing him, everything was perfect, she had found the man of her dreams, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with! "Come on, lets get you home" he whispered.<p>

Stevie made her way to the canteen, she had only been in CID an hour and she already desperate for a break. she made her way to a table in the corner where she sat down with her tea, She ran a hand over her tummy, imagining the bump that would soon be growing there, she smiled to herself, she was going to be a mummy, her Stevie Moss was going to bring a baby into the world. "Stevie?" Jo sat in the seat next to her, she didnt need to talk Stevie could see the question burning in her eyes, "I didnt tell him, I couldnt" She began "I didnt know what to say!" Jo smiled at her understanding the worried look in her eyes,  
>"Stevie, this is Smithy we are talking about, he adores you, anyone can see that, he will stand by you." Stevie looked down at her cup of tea for a few moments then turned to Jo "What if he doesnt want the baby?"Jo looked straight into Stevies eyes and smiled, she opened her mouth to speak but heard a cough come from above them, they both looked up to see max smirking at them. "Max, how long have you...?" Stevie started before Max interupted her "Jo, Manson wants to know if you can spare some uniform later for a drugs raid, he would of asked Smithy but he is in court this morning" he smirked "but you know that!"he turned and headed for the exit, laughing to himself as he went. "Shit... shit... he heard didnt he?" Stevie panicked, "I dont know, I dont know how long he was stood there, but you need to tell Smithy now incase Max beats you to it!" Stevie looked down to her belly as Jo stood up, she placed a hand on her shoulder "You no where I am" she smiled softly before making her way out of the canteen.<p>

Stevie stood up she had to stop max, she couldnt risk her private life becoming station gossip, she knew what he was like but if she could just talk to, she might be able to make him keep quite. She walked into CID there he was sitting on Mickeys desk chatting away to Mickey and Terry, he smirked at her as she walked towards them. "I was just telling these two your good news" Stevie just stared at Max in disbelief, she couldnt believe he would betray any one like that. Stevie smiled between Terry and Mickey, she turned to Max, wanting to scream and shout but she couldnt find the words to justify what he had done!  
>She turned and walked out of CID she could hear Terry and Mickeys voice faintly in the background, she had to get out she felt like the walls were closing in on her. Once out of the door she began to run down the bendy felt Mickey catch her up resting a hand on her shoulder, he pulled her into a briefing room and he watched as she lent against a table. "Congratulations" he grinned to her. she glanced at him before fixing her gaze to her feet, "I cant believe Max is telling people" Mickey lent against the table and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he watched as tears fell silently down her face, a sight he didnt think possible, Stevie Moss broken by someone, and it had to be Max of all people."I havent even told Smithy yet" she sighed, "So?" Mickey said wondering what the connection was, Stevie looked horrified as MIckey put the pieces together "Hang on.. are you saying that Smithy is the dad?" Stevie looked at him shocked, she had let her own secret out. "Please dont tell anyone" She pleaded with him. Mickey smiled "You dont even need to ask me that Stevie" he glanced to her belly "but unless you want Smithy to find out your pregnant from someone else id tell him, quick." Stevie layed her head on Mickeys shoulder and smiled at him "Thank you" she pushed herself away from the desk and towards the door. "Good luck" he grinned as she turned to flash him a smile.<p>

Smithy walked slowley into the canteen, he'd had a tough morning, he could do with half hours peace he thought to himself. He had been sat at the table less than five minutes, when Nate, Ben and Callum pulled up chairs, he could hear them talking to each other, not really paying any attention, he just nodded along to the conversation. He saw Max approaching the table and nodded to him as he lent against the table "You lot heard the latest" he began, Smithy still not really paying attention "DS Moss" Smithy glanced at Max "has only gone and managed to get herself knocked up!" Max laughed. Callums eyes shot to Smithy, he could see the shock in his eyes, his anger spilling over. "Maybe she should try keeping her legs shut, but thats like telling the grass its not green" Maxs body shook with laughter. Smithy saw red, he jumped up and pushed Max against the wall,  
>holding him by the collers of his shirt. Callum was by his side within seconds. grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him away, Nate and Ben just behind, in case needed to restrain Smithy. "He isnt worth it mate, dont raise to it" Callum pulled at Smithys arm, Smithy realised his grip, Max Carter was not going to cost him his job! Max pulled his shirt back into place and smirked at Smithy "Let me guess... your the idiot that knocked her up!" he barked. Callum and Nate grabbed Smithy as he lunged himself back towards Max. Max was daring Smithy with his eyes, pushing him to lose his temper. "Oh look here is the Missus now Smithy" Max goaded him as he gestured to Stevie. "Is it True?" he shouted at her, "Smithy... Please..." She began.<br>Mickey appeared at Stevies side, Smithys glare darted to him briefly before back to Stevie "Your pregnant?" he interupted her.  
>Stevie looked down to the ground, Mickey moved towards Smithy "Mate look..." Smithy inturupted again "And you didnt think to tell me, because im assuming I am the father?" he glared at Stevie "Of course" Her reply was weak and almost silent. "So instead of telling me, you let him do it?" he pointed to Max, who was still smirking to himself. "I didnt want you to find out like this, I ment to tell you" She smiled at him weakly. Smithy glared at her and then to Mickey "Did you know?" he barked at him, unsure of the best thing to say Mickey calmly began, "Smithy she needed someone to talk to" Smithy looked down into Stevies eyes "Yeah, well it should of been me" he sighed, his words cutting through Stevie when she realised how much she had hurt him, she looked to the ground no longer able to look at him, she caught a glimpse of him walking to the canteen doors, when for the second time that day she felt her eyes decieving her.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to becky-7654 for your review, hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter six- Love or loneliness<p>

It had been five days since he had found out that Stevie was pregnant, he still hadnt spoken to her, it wasnt that he didnt want to and she had tried many times, but he just couldnt face her. He felt awfull avoiding her but he just couldnt see any other option. Stevie walked into the canteen slightly behind Mickey, she glanced around and her attention fixing on Smithy,  
>he hadnt noticed her yet, he was laughing with callum and Rodger. She smiled to herself, pleased to see him looking happy and relaxed. Mickey lent into Stevies ear "Still no luck with him?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "No, he wont talk to me" She turned to Mickey "He wont even look at me" She took her drink from Mickeys hand, and turned to a free table behind them. He grabbed her arm "No lets sit with them" Mickey smiled. Stevie protested as mickey dragged her towards Smithys table. When they stopped in front of the table Smithy gazed at Stevie and smiled weakly before diverting his gaze to his coffee. Stevie sat down oppisite Smithy, next to Callum, Mickey just hovered around the end of the table. "How is CID?" Callum asked. Stevie and Mickey smiled at each other "You know" she winked. Callum just laughed. Mickeys mobile began to ring and he headed for the door as he answered it, Stevie made a mental note to herself to kill him later. Rodger Stood up and walked past the end the table, "Back to work I go" he smiled as he passed her. Callum looked at Stevie noticing her gaze fixed on Smithy, he smiled, Smithy needed to snap out of this, he needed to open up, "so hows the pregnancy?" Callum asked his eyes fixed on Smithy now. Stevie smiled as Smithys eyes met her, he pushed his chair back and stood up, as he walked past the end of the table Stevie called "Smithy please..." her eyes begging him to cuddle her and tell her it was all going to be ok he turned back to her "I cant Stevie... Im sorry, I cant handle this!" he walked through the canteen and out of the door. Callum slipped his arm round Stevies shoulder "He will come round" he smiled. "No he wont, he is stubborn, and he has decided he cant do it, thats it its over" she sighed. Callum felt the defeat in Stevies words, he stood up and looked down at her "We will have to make him realise what he is losing then" he grinned before moving towards the door. Stevie ran her hand over her belly and smiled, why couldnt Smithy realise how perfect things could be.<p>

"For some strange woman that woman adores you!" The words rang around Smithys office as he continued with his paperwork "What do you want Callum?" Smithy replied. "To be honest, I wouldnt say no to what you got mate... A woman who loves and adores you and I know you love her too" Smithy looked up at Callum "and to top it off you have got a baby on the way!" callum shut the door and sat in the seat oppisite the inspector. "And you are gunna throw it all away because Max bloody Carter knew she was pregnant before you, your acting like a spoilt brat!" Callum raged. "I'll remind you who you are talking to Sergeant" Smithy began. Callum shook his head "Dont pull rank Smithy, why are you giving up?" Smithy looked down back to his paperwork refusing to answer. "You have a chance to be happy" Callum started before Smithy inturupted "Define happy... my dad knocking my mum around while I just left him to it, knowing that when I got back she would be black and blue, is that happy? Or when I lost Louise and Kerry the only two women I ever cared about, watching them both murdered." callum looked at Smithy stunned "And now I have Stevie who truely is the one, I cant risk things going wrong again, I cant lose Stevie, no one would ever come close to her, no one could compare." Smithy sighed "I love her more than I ever imagined possible, I cant be with her, I want to but im..." Smithy stopped himself. Callum stood up banging his hands on the desk "Your scared Smithy" he declared "Well guess what she is bloody petrified and alone and to top that off she has a baby growing in her." Smithy shook his head "Its Stevie, she'll land on her feet she always does" Callum smirked "Your an idiot" Smithy stood up about to argue when callum inturupted "What happens when she meets someone? and that person will bring your kid up! and what if they end up like your parents, some stranger knocking Stevie about infront of you kid!" Callum looked at Smithy "You love her and she loves you. You have a chance here Smithy, you need to grab it!" Smithy sat back down "I have treated her so badly, I dont no what I can do" Callum smiled "Talk to her Smithy... explain how you feel.. beg her if you have to, christ, just do something" Smithys eyes met Callums and he sighed "Anything else Sergeant Stone?" Callum shook his head and walked to the door and opened it, he turned back to Smithy "Your gunna lose eveything, Gov and its all your own doing" Callum continued out the door and shut it behind himself. Smithy sat alone with his thoughts, he smiled at the idea of next christmas he could be sitting around the tree with a beautiful baby and Stevie, the woman who had rescued him this christmas and had given him a year to look foward to, infact a life to look foward to, it was only January and he was already mucking it up. As much as he hated to admit it Callum was right he had one chance.

Smithy pushed the doors to CID open, he had been avoiding going upstairs but now he had to do it, for Stevie, the first person Smithys gaze fell apon was Max, he went to pass him but Max approached him "Havent seen you in a while, was starting to think I had offended you!" he smirked "Or is it a certain lad you have been avoiding, if you can call her a lady" Max laughed, everyone knew Smithy had a temper and max certanly knew how to push his buttons. Smithy felt a hand on his back "You alright gov? anything I can help with?" Smithy turned to Mickey with a smile, he walked to his desk with him, he glared back to Max and then to Stevies empty desk. "Mickey, where is Stevie?" he asked. "She has gone home" Mickey replied. Smithy glanced down to his watch 18.15, still 45 minutes of shift left, he looked up to Mickey "Is she ok?" Smithys worried look touched Mickey and he sighed "She has asked Manson for a transfer, she has gone home to make a final desision, she has to let the DI know in the morning!" Smithy looked horrified "She is leaving... because of me, I have to talk to her, she cant." he walked towards the door to hear Max's voice drag him back "Going to find her, I hear she has a list of potential fathers as long as your arm, you could start with that" Smithy stopped he noticed Callum and Jo come through the doors as he turned to Max, everyones eyes on him. "Smithy dont!" Neils voice sounded around the room. Smithy walked over and lent accross Maxs desk, "You know what I dont care what you have to say, what have you got Max? nothing, not one person in this room would class you as a friend, no partner, no friends, nothing, youre alone!" he smirked "Me on the other hand, I have great friends who have knocked some sense into me and made me realise I have a beautiful girlfriend I love, who loves me and now we have a baby on the way. So I hope your happy with your sarcism because that wont keep you warm at night" he smiled around the room and turned to Neil "She dont want a transfer!" he didnt wait for a reply before moving to the door, he shook Callums hand as he passed between him and Jo. "Thank you mate!" he smiled as he ran out the door. Neil turned to CID "She was tranferring?"  
>he asked. Mickey grinned "A little white lie Gov"<p>

Knocking on the door with the big bunch of flowers in his hands, his nerves kicked in what if she just threw them at him, he would deserve it. As the door opened, he smiled and passed Stevie the flowers. She looked beautiful, she had on silky white pyjamas, her hair was a mess but she still looked perfect. "Did I wake you?" he asked as she looked to the ground, "No, I just dont feel great" she smiled at him "Come in Smithy" he walked passed her and towards the sitting room, he sat down on the end of the sofa and watched as he perched on the coffee table in front of him, placing the flowers next to herself. "The last few days have been hell, I couldnt handle not seeing you everyday, please dont transfer!" he pleaded, she shook her head "Im going no where I love Sunhill" He looked up to her eyes, "But Mickey said..." he began, as Stevie laughed, he grinned "He tricked me" Stevie looked to the ground "Is that why you came?" She asked. Smithy lifted her chin So her eyes were level with his and smiled "No, I was coming anyway" he ran his thumb over her lips "I love you Stevie Moss and I want our baby if you'll still have me?" he paused "Stone told me to come and beg you for another chance" and with that he sunk down on to his knees "get up Smithy!" She protested a smile on her face. "No.. not until you forgive me?" he begged. Stevie smiled "I already had" Smithy ran his hands along her thighs before stopping on her hips, he glanced up at her and going onto one knee "Marry me... I dont have a ring... but marry me?" staying on one knee he waited for an answer. he didnt like how long she was taking. He froze as she opened her mouth...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapters. hope you like this one. next one will be up in the next couple of days Thanks again :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven- History Repeats Itself<p>

Smithy woke to a mess of blonde hair on the pillow next to him and smiled. She looked so beautiful, she had no covers over her, just one of his old t-shirts, which even with her huge bump her small frame was still lost in it. He sat up and glanced down at her, he ran a hand over her bump, their baby. A few more months and the baby would be with them, they would be meeting the child they had created together. He smiled as her eyes flicked open "Hey" stevie grinned up to him, she raised a hand to his face and ran it along his jaw line, her ring catching on his stubble, he took hold of her hand glancing at the engagement ring on her finger. He grinned, how had he got so lucky, a beautiful girlfriend who he was going to marry and a baby on the way, he had all he had ever dreamed of, a family, his own family. He lent down his hands falling to the side of her, he gently kissed her lips, her hands lifting to back of his neck, never wanting to let go of him. he pulled away slightly "I gotta get up, we dont all have the day off" He smirked at her, he watched a smile etch its way accross her face. "I love you Moss" with that he stood up and made his way out of the bedroom. "I love you too" She called after him. She looked around his bedroom, it would soon be her bedroom too. After about twenty minutes he returned, his voice startling her "You got any plans today Moss?" he asked as he sat on the bed beside her. "I gotta go to my flat, get my last few boxes and then into town, I gotta go to the bank" she grinned "But first Im gunna have a lie in" she pulled the covers over herself and snuggled into the pillow. He moved closer to her "Leave the boxes, I'll get them tonight when I finish" He lent down and kissed her forehead "You shouldnt be lifting in your condition" He smirked. She lifted the pillow and hit him round the head with it, he grinned taking the pillow from her hands, "What did I just say about lifting" he laughed kissing her lips and moving towards the door. "See you tonight" she smiled after him.

Smithy smiled as his phone beeped, he pulled it out of his pocket. Callum smirked at him from the drivers seat of the area car "Under the thumb mate!" he declared. Smithy looked up from his phone "She wouldnt have it any other way!" they both laughed as he glanced back to his text.

From: Stevie Mob Recieved: 9.22am 15/05/2011 Got the boxes, just in the bank, then going home. I got some stuff to cook for dinner tonight! I love you xxxx

He grinned at the thought he would probably have food poising after a home cooked meal from Stevie. He could hear Callum chuckling to himself but he didnt care, all that mattered was Stevie and their baby. "Sierra Oscar One from Sierra Oscar" his radio buzzed to life. "Go ahead" he sighed down the small machine. "gov we have an armed robbery taking place. Barkleys bank in Stanford Square, Serria Oscar 25 and 72 are on scene. can you assist?" Smithy froze he could here his radio and Callum talking to him, he just couldnt take it in. His shoulder shook as Callum pushed him slightly "Respond to the call Smithy" He delared, Smithy glanced to him, "Gov, answer the call" he barked. Smithys voice was low as he spoke slowly "Stevie... she is... Stevie is in the bank" Callum froze for a second before grabbing his radio "Serria Oscar from thirty, show myself and Inspector Smith assisting." Smithy felt sick, he pushed on his phone to call Stevie but the line just went dead. How was this happening? The woman he loved in danger. It couldnt happen to him again, and not to Stevie, she was his world."Whats happening?" callum asked arriving at the bank. "That man" Rodger pointed to a small man in a barkleys uniform. "Mr Porte, he is a cashier, he managed to get out. The suspects are two males with ski masks and they both have guns." he glanced back to callum "There are still hostages inside, four more employees, a lady with two children and a heavily pregnant lady" Smithy moved towards the bank Callum grabbed his arm "You go in there you putting youself and everyone in that building in danger!" Noticing CID pulling up Callum nodded towards them "Fill them in Smithy." He turned and made his way to Neil and Grace. Callum moved closer to Rodger "Get a negotiator down here now. and get the press back" Callum pointed to a news van pulling up outside... "oh and PC Valentine, DS Moss is inside so I want you to keep an eye on Smithy." Rodger glanced to where Smithy now stood with Neil and Grace, there faces horrified. "Yes serge" he replied.

Inside the bank Stevie stood nervously next to a young woman who was cradling her small children in her arms. There sobbing rang around the room. "Shut them up" The taller of the masked men approached her "Or I will" he pointed the gun at them,  
>before walking to Stevie "What are you looking at?" he barked at her, his huge frame towering over Stevie, she diverted her eyes directly to the floor. The smaller man moved towards them "Leave her alone" He stuck up for her "And you lay a finger on them kids your be leaving here in a box!" The taller man grunter and stomped towards the other hostages. The shorter of the men took Stevies hand "Here sit down" he helped her to the floor. She glanced up at him "Was this not part of the plan then?"<br>She smiled. "No" he replied "It was ment to be in, get the money and out, no hostages, no police and no problems" he sighed walking towards the other man who now had his gun to the managers head. Stevie shifted along the floor to where the lady sat cuddling her children, "Its ok" she whispeared "Im Stevie, I want you to try and stay calm, everything will be ok!" the lady smiled as tears ran down her face "Emily" She sighed "My children.. they are terrified... I need to get them out!" Stevie nodded "Ok, listen carefully, I am DS Moss from Sunhill station" She whispeared "Im a police officer... I'll do everything I can to get you out, I have delt with situations like this before" She looked to Emily "Just try and keep them calm." Stevie glanced around the the bank, two of the cashiers were sitting oppisite the other, Stevie noticed her breathing was heavy and she was showing signs of a panic attack. The manager and the taller of the masked men had now dissapeared. "Excuse me" she called to the shorter, "What is it?" he asked walking towards her. She smiled "I am Stevie" She begun, He glanced down "Liam" he sighed. "Right Liam listen to me... your gunna be in a lot of trouble whan you get out of here..." he inturupted "My brother is on the phone to a copper now, they are getting us a car" Stevie smiled, "Ok thats good... its good..." She said reassuringly "Why dont you do something for the police... it will make you look genuine" she smiled. She looked around the bank all eyes were on her. "That young girl, she needs medical help..." Stevie gestured to the girl the other side of the bank "And this lady with her kids ... let them go, you said you didnt want hostages anyway!" he looked down at her bump "And you?" he asked. Stevie smiled "I will stay." He looked over to the young girl, she was no more than eighteen, and just had a gun pointed at her head, he sighed and glanced back to Stevie "Ok...I will let the kids go and that one" he pointed to the young cashier. As he walked off Emily turned to her "He is keeping me!" She stated. "Yes but your children will be safe...I promise you, the police will look after them." The young cashier knelt down in front of Emily and Stevie, her hands shaking and her breathing heavy. "Get the kids" Liam shouted as he walked to his brother. "Please look after my children" Emily begged, the cashier nodded. Stevie took the young cashiers hand "Sophie.." She began, noticing her name badge "I need you to get a message to a police officer for me... Inspector Smith... Inspector Dale Smith.." The young girl nodded "Tell him Im safe and that I love him" Liam appeared behind the cashier and grabbed her arm "Come on" he said pulling her towards the door,  
>Emily placed a small kiss on her childrens foreheads as they cried, Sophie took their hands and made her way to the door, she glanced over her shoulder to Stevie as she exited the bank.<p>

Rodger walked towards the large van and lent in the back door. "Three of the hostages have been released" He smiled. Callum moved slightly as Smithy moved towards the exit "Stevie?" Rodger shook his head. Smithy fell back to his seat and Grace squeezed his hands "She will be ok" She smiled. Rodger looked to Smithy "She is asking for you Gov" Smithy stood up and climbed out of the van followed closley by Neil. "Where is she?" Smithy asked. Rodger pointed to an ambulance "In there...her name is Sophie." Smithy and neil jogged over. Millie was outside it with the two children "They ok PC Brown?" Neil asked. Millie nodded. Smithy and Neil stepped inside the ambulance. Sophie had a oxygen mask over her face and was still trembling, Smithy sat beside her "Sophie..." he began as the girl nodded "Im inspector Dale Smith... you asked to see me?" sophie smiled lifting her mask. "Your her boyfriend... the pregnant lady" Smithy nodded and moved closer "Is she ok?" Sophie smiled "Yes she asked me to tell you she is safe and that she loves you" Smithy stood up, "Thank you... Thank you" he moved to the door. "You ok?" Neil asked once they were outside the ambulance "I will be when Stevie tells me that herself" he smiled weakly.

Stevie fidgited on the floor, placing her hand on her bump and groaning. "Are you ok?" Emily smiled at her. Stevie nodded "Im fine just a bit uncomfatable!" Emily watched as Stevie shifted again. The taller man and the manager were out of sight again,  
>the two cashiers were huddled together the other side of the room. Liam was pacing backwards and forwards along the floor. He looked scared now, he had removed his mask, he was no more than a boy himself Stevie had thought. "Liam?" Stevie called. He walked to her and watched her shifting along the floor. "I need the toilet" She said with a desperate look on her face, "Can you wait?" he asked. Stevie shook her head. Liam lowered his hand to Stevie and helped her up, "Ok" he smiled at her "Cant have no accidents can we" he turned to a cashier, an older lady with grey hair and a dress suit, and pointed "You, come here"<br>The lady looked very calm and alert Stevie thought, under the circumstances, even Stevie was starting to worry and she had delt with similar situations before in her job. "Take her to the toilet... and no funny buisness" Stevie followed the lady accross the room. Liam pointed the gun to Emily "Go and sit over there" he said pointing the gun to the final cashier. In the toilets Stevie smiled "Thank you" she sighed as she made her way into a cubical. She shut the door and lent against it starring up at the celling, she ran a hand over her bump, all she wanted was to be curled up with Smithy, have him teasing her about her height or being unable to chase after criminals with her ever growing bump again. "You did a good job getting them kids out" The lady smiled as Stevie left the cubical, she walked to the small sinks and rinsed her hands, the lady watched as she turned to the door, she held her hand out "Michelle" She smiled. "Stevie" she replied shaking her hand. Athough she had done nothing wrong Stevie didnt trust her something about this lady just didnt quite add up. "When is your baby due?" Michelle asked. Stevie grinned rubbing her bump "August 10th" She looked around the room "I could have done without this" she smiled softly. "If Sophie had just given them the money we wouldnt be here" She declared. Stevie looked to her "Im sure this isnt how Liam and John wanted it" Stevie smiled at Michelle, knowing now that she must be in on it, its the only way she could of known the second mans name. They had been sure not to use it infront of anyone. "shall we get back?" Stevie asked before pulling the door open. Once back in the main room Stevie sat down on the floor next to Emily and whispeared into her ear "She is in on it" Emilys gaze shot to Michelle who now stood next to Liam and John. Stevie placed a finger to her lips "Sssshhhhhh" She smiled. Michelle returned and lent down oppisite stevie. "I have asked them to let you go." She smiled. Stevie shook her head "Im not leaving Emily" Stevie placed a hand onto Emilys shoulder. "Ok you can go" Liam put his hand out to help Stevie from the ground. Stevie smiled "I cant leave her" She gestured to Emily. John grabbed Stevies arm and pulled her from the ground, he pushed her away from Emily who had jumped up to help. "Why would you want to stay?" John waved the gun towards Emily "You have only just met her!" Stevie opened her mouth but he pushed her back against a wall. "unless you have a motive" He looked at Liam and then back to Stevie "your old bill" he spat. He pulled her into the middle of the room and pointed the gun at her head "listen ... I can help you... I can get you out of here" She pleaded. "Liam...she has been playing you, Im gunna kill her" John shouted. Stevie could hear emily crying. Liam moved closer to John and stevie. "No she is pregnant" He sighed "you cant shot her" Stevie closed her eyes and pictured what her life would of been like with Smithy and their baby. And with that a shot ran through the bank.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight- The kiss of life<p>

Stevie felt the cool hard ground against her body, she rested a hand onto her bump and was smiled slightly when she felt a kick. She opened her eyes to see Emily leaning over her "Are you ok? dont worry you'll be fine, I promise" stevie sat up to notice Liam laying on the floor, John and Michelle hovering over him, tears falling from there eyes. "What happened?" Stevie muttered pushing herself onto her feet and moving towards Liam "he pushed you out of the way" Emily smiled. "Dont you touch him" John barked as Stevie knelt to Liams side "I need to check his pulse... I can help him!" Stevie shouted. John moved towards her and pointed the gun at her. "John... John... she needs to help him" Michelle said pulling him back to her side.  
>Stevie rested her hand onto Liams neck. She glanced to the remaining hostages sitting on the floor watching her. Stevie stood up "You need to end this... he is going to die" She looked at John "He is going to die... you have to stop this now!" John looked to Michelle, she in return nodded. he moved close to Stevie, dropped the gun to the floor "Im sorry" he cried "I didnt mean to shoot him." Stevie pointed to the manger who was getting from the floor. "You... go outside, get me some help" she nelt down to Liams side "Come on dont die on me" she sighed as she pushed down on the bullet hole in his chest. The manager walked through the big door at the front of the bank "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" came from various directions. He couldnt believe the amount of people starring at him. He raised his arms up. "I am the manager. A man has been shoot, they are unarmed" CO19 moved past him and through the entrance to the bank, as Rodger helped him out of the way. Neil grabbed Smithys arm as he went towards the bank "Wait for the clear" he said pulling him back. Smithy glared at him as the radios buzzed to life "Its clear. we need paramedics in here now gov" the voice echoed through the radio. Smithy ran for the bank, as he approached the bank Callum stopped him "Let me go first, you dont know what has happened!" Smithy pulled away and continued to the bank "I can do my job Stone" he called back to him.<p>

Smithy pushed the door to the bank open, Callum close behind him,he noticed the young man laying on the floor, the paramedics were begining CPR. The suspects laying on the floor near the exit, Callum began the arrests, while Smithy continued to search for Stevie, he noticed a young girl being led out by Mel. Where was she, Where was Stevie. "So much for my day off eh?" Smithy turned round and pulled Stevie into his arms "Thank god... if you ever... ever do that to me again I swear Moss, Ill never forgive you!" Stevie let out a laugh and snuggled into his chest and watched as Michelle and John were led away. "Are you hurt Stevie?" Callum asked as he walked to her side, "No Im fine!" She smiled. Emily approached from behind and slowly placed a hand on Stevies back, Smithy loosened his grip and she spun round "Stevie, Thank you so much you saved mine and my childrens lives, I owe you everything!" Stevie smiled and pulled Emily into a hug. "You know what Im glad I could help!" she replied. Smithy wrapped his arms around Stevie and placed his hands on her bump. "Callum, can you take Emily to her kids? " Stevie asked. Callum nodded and led Emily from the bank. Smithy turned Stevie around to face him "I love you Moss" he grinned as he kissed her head. "Stevie, Are you ok?" Neil asked as he and Grace approached. Stevie nodded and smiled. "Ok well the two suspects, michelle and John Farnham, mother and son, they are being taken in now, but he didnt make it" Neil gestured to Liams lifeless body. Stevie looked down to the floor and sighed "He saved my life" she smiled trying to fight the tears in her eyes "John was gunna shot me... he pushed me out of the way, if it wasnt for Liam I would be dead!" Stevie glanced to the body "He was a decent man, he was just desperate" Neil began to walk away "We need a statement, Smithy will bring you to the station" he shouted back to her. Grace smiled at Stevie "Well done" she said before she followed after Neil. Smithy placed a hand on Stevies face and lifted her chin so her eyes met his, "come on lets get you out of here" he smiled before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Stevie sat down at her desk, she had nodded her head hundreds of times since arriving at the station to the many questions "Are you ok?" "How are you feeling?" "Let me know if you need anything?". Stevie rested her arms onto her desk and layed her head onto them, she could hear people moving around and talking between themselves but she didnt acknowledge what was happening around her, tears started to fall from her eyes. "Stevie?" She heard the voice but didnt look up. "Hey" she felt a hand rest onto her shoulder and she lifted her head. "Callum" She sighed "How can I help you?" Callum smiled "Smithy said he'd be up for you in about half hour and to wait for him" Stevie nodded, she noticed how empty the room had become as she sat alone with the tall sergeant. "Are you ok?" Callum asked looking concerned. Stevie nodded. "Really?" He asked. Stevie glanced up at him "Liam shouldnt of died, he died to protect me" She drew back her tears "He was twenty one, where is the justice in that" She sighed. Callum smiled "Its natural to be upset" he began "But you have to be positive, you have the baby and Smithy to think of!" Stevie looked down to the ground. "Hey" Callum said as tears began to fall down her cheeks, he crouched down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her "What if he hadnt of pushed me out of the way" Stevie sobbed.  
>Callum stroked her hair pulling her away from himself slightly. "Dont think like that Stevie". He moved slowly into her and placed his lips onto hers. Shook ran through her body as he kissed her gently. She pulled back and placed her hands on his chest to push him away, behind him she noticed a shadow in the doorway, she stood up slowly, she saw his face drop "Smithy...<br>its not what it..." Callum spun round as Smithy inturupted "Really... because it doest look great from over here...how could you do this to me Stevie" She moved over to him and smiled "Listen... Listen to me Smithy" She started placing her hands onto his arms. "No" he shouted as he pulled away "Stay away from me!" He stormed out of CID and down the stairs. "Please Smithy its not what you think" She chased after him "Smit..." Stevie lost her footing and fell down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you once again to all that reviewed, glad your enjoying my story. Hope you like chapter nine :-) x**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine- It Ment Nothing<p>

Stevie woke to a small empty room, she could hear beeping and feel the tubes coming out of her body. She sat up slightly as the door opened "Your awake?" The voice smiled. Stevie smiled weakly back to Jo "What happened?" She sighed "Where is Smithy?"  
>Jo smiled softly "You fell down the stairs, you gave us all a fright!" Stevie moved her hand to her bump and glanced to Jo "Its fine.. the baby is fine" Stevie sighed "Thank god" she smiled and glanced to the door "Where is Smithy?" Jo took Stevies hand and smiled "Where is he Jo?" Jo looked down and squeezed Stevies hand "Im sorry he doesnt want to see you, he came in the ambulance with you, but once the doctors said you and the baby would be ok... he left" Stevie shook her head and blinked back the tears in her eyes "I didnt do anything wrong... Callum kissed me... I think he was just trying to comfort me, it ment nothing" Jo looked at Stevie "He loves you... Smithy he adores you" Stevie wiped her tears away "Can you find him Jo? I need to explain" she asked. Jo shook her head "I dont know if I can get involved in your guys relationship" She watched as tears fell from her eyes, her hand running over her bump. She smiled "Ok, Ill see what I can do... but no promises Stevie."<br>She stood up and made her way to the door. Stevie nodded "Thank you Jo".

Smithy sat alone in his office, he's whole life falling apart infront of him, he watched as Callum walked along the corridor outside, he pushed up from his chair and marched outside "Oi" Callum spun round as Smithy pushed him against the coffee machine. "Listen to me Smithy" Callum begun as Smithy punched him, Callum fell to the ground. "Gov" Leon shouted as he and Nate ran to Smithys side and pulled him away. "What is it Stone, cant you pull your own bird" Smithy shouted "So you thought you'd nick mine!" Leon and Nate both glared at Callum as they pulled Smithy further away. Nate moved towards Callum "You and DS Moss" he growled at him. Callum shook his head "Its not like that! Smithy I swear to you it was just one kiss" Nate lent over Callum "You deserve what ever he would of done to you but your... your just not worth the effort... Serge" Smithy pulled from Leons clutchs, "It was you who told me to make a go of it with Stevie, I told you I couldnt handle to lose her" he paused "And it was you who took her away!" Jo approached the men from behind and raised a hand to Smithys side "Come on Gov, lets get you a drink" she smiled. Smithy turned to face her "Yeah" he sighed, as he turned round and glared at Callum, "I know we've had our problems Stone... but i thought we were friends... she was my girlfriend Callum!" he shouted before following Jo down the corridor.

Jo placed the beer on the table infront of Smithy, she could see the anger in his eyes, it made her feel nervous, she didnt know what he was capable of, especially when it came to Stevie, she had heard the romours of Jason Develins attack. She smiled at him, calmly trying to think of the words to not anger him more. "Stevie wants to see you Smithy" he shook his head, taking a sip from his drink "She loves you, she wouldnt look twice at Stone" Smithy refused to comment. "She is carrying your baby Smithy" He inturupted "So she says" he stated before turning his attention back to his beer. Jo smiled "Look at me Smithy..." he glanced up "She loves you, she needs you... the kiss ment nothing to her, Stone means nothing to her" Jo put her drink on the table "I know she has hurt you Smithy, but deep down you know I am right... that baby is yours" She lent accross the table "I have heard you call her the one... many time, you cant just give up on her" Smithy picked up his drink, taking a final sip before placing it half full back on the table. "That doesnt mean I am the one to her" he sighed. Jo nodded her head "You know you..." Smithy stood up "Dont Jo" he inturupted "Thanks for the drink" he pulled his black hood over his head and left.

Smithy arrived home, as he put the key in the door he sighed, when he had left this morning he had everything, he was going to marry the woman he loved and they were having a baby together. Returning home he had nothing. He walked into the sitting room and flicked the light on. He saw the life he and Stevie had built, the photos of them arm in arm, the wedding magazines spread out on a coffee table, they hadnt set a date yet but Stevie kept leaving hints she didnt want to wait long. He moved over to the corner of the room and pulled a bottle of whiskey and a glass out of a cupboard and poured himself a drink. He looked into the large mirror on the wall, he could see the anger in his own face. He removed a small photo tucked into the side of the mirror, he glanced down at the fuzzy black and white picture. He smashed his glass to the wooden floor as he held the scan picture in his hands. He turned as he heard the key in the door and watched as Stevies small figure appeared in front of him. She smiled slightly "I have just come to get some stuff I'll go to a b&b tonight" Smithy looked at her, almost through her, he shook his head "We need to talk". Stevie moved slowley to the sofa and gestured for him to sit with her, he turned away. She stood back up and moved towards him, noticing the broken glass on the floor she stopped "Ill go, we can talk tomorrow Smithy" She turned away, but his words stopped her "I hit Callum" She turned back to him, he was now facing her. She shook her head but before she could Speak he inturupted "Are you sleeping with him?" his words broke her heart, she could see how much they had hurt him, she stepped over the glass towards him she placed her hands onto his, noticing the scan photo in his hands, She smiled at him "No Smithy... I would never... I couldnt do that to you." she took the photo from his hands and placed it back on the mirror, she slipped her hands over the back of his and placed his onto her bump "You, me and our baby thats all I want... its all I need Smithy, I want us to be a family" she ran her hands up his arms leaving his hands resting on her bump, she moved her hands over his chest and up to his face, placing them onto his cheek bones "I love you Dale Smith, you and this baby are my whole life, I cant do this without you" he moved out of her hands and rested against the wall, she moved to him "You listen to me Smithy... it was you who got me out of that bank alive today.. knowing you were on the outside waiting for me!" She took hold of his hands "I swear to you Smithy.. nothing is going on... I swear on my life on the babys life" she glanced down "You are all I need and want for the rest of my life, you are my life" She paused "I know the kiss hurt you" Smithy tried to pull away but she grabbed his hands pulling him back to her "I pulled away from him, I promise you Smithy... please... please Smithy... forgive me" Smithy glanced to Stevie from the floor "I love you Moss... but I cant trust you... not now" She wrapped her arms around his neck and made his eyes meet hers "I'll prove it... I'll prove you can trust me" Smithy nodded slowly. "Ok... but if your lying to me I swear I'll kill him" Stevie nodded and moved up to Smithy and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed again. hope you like this chapter. :-) x**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten- To forgive and Forget<p>

Stevie climbed out of the bed for about the tenth time that night, she glanced down at the bed and Smithy still wasn't there she had gone to bed leaving him downstairs with his word he would follow her soon. On her way back from the toilet she saw downstairs was in darkness, she sighed as she walked over to the spare room, the babys room soon, she pushed the door and like every other night for the last couple of weeks there was Smithy fast asleep in the spare bed, he looked so peacefull she pulled the door closed again and returned to her bed and climbed back in. She blinked back the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. Even though her and Smithy had sorted things out, they got on just as well as before, she knew deep down he still hadnt forgiven her for the kiss she had shared with Callum. She didnt know if he ever would. Stevie layed awake for the rest of the night. "Morning" He smiled kissing the back of her head as he wandered into the kitchen. "Morning" she replied "Do you want a coffee?" She asked the kettle already boiling. "Please" He smiled as he moved to the fridge and pulled out a small carton of milk and placing it on the kitchen side next to her. He lent against the table as she turned round and passed him his drink. "You didnt come to bed last night?" She stated. She knew she would get the same reply as every other time she had mentioned the subject. "I didnt want to wake you" he muttered taking a small sip from his his drink, "Smithy are we ok?" She asked. He turned to her and smiled "Corse" placing his coffee on the side he kissed her cheek "Im gunna have a shower, I'll be back in a minute" he walked to the kitchen door, "Smithy" She called and he turned back to her "I love you" she grinned,  
>Smithy knew the grin was fake, he knew her to well, she was upset but he just couldnt fogive her for the kiss, everytime he kissed her or even closed his eyes he would be reliving that moment in his mind, Callum Stone kissing his girlfriend. He smiled before walking out the door, he loved her too but he just couldnt tell her anymore.<p>

Smithy sat alone silently in his office, he couldnt help but think however much he did paperwork the bigger the pile grew. A knock at the door made him smile, someone to rescue him for a few minutes. "Come in" he called. Maybe not he thought as Callum enterted the room. He glanced back down to his paperwork, it seemed a better option than looking at him, the man who almost ruined his life. "Gov" Callum began "I need to take an hour off later, I have a dentist appointment" Smithy sighed knowing that he couldnt say no, not looking up from his paperwork he replied "Take it as your refs" Smithy knew he was being harsh on his Sergeant, had it been anyone else he would of let them simply slip away and would have covered for them. Callum nodded and moved to the door, he pushed it shut and turned back to the desk "Look Smithy... I know you cant forgive what I did and I dont blame you for that... but we have a job to do here, we have to be proffesional." Smithy nodded "OK" he replied still not looking up from his desk. He finaly glaned up to see Callum walking along the corridor outside. He knew he was right, they needed to set an example. After all Callum could of got him sacked for hitting him, but had choose not to report it, knowing had he decided to press charges it would of made him very unpopular with the team. Smithy watched as Callum walked away, when he glanced back to his office he saw another figure standing in his door way, he smiled she was definatly a better distraction "Moss, you ok?" he smiled as she slowly sat down in the chair oppisite him. "Yeah I just thought maybe we could get some lunch" she grinned at him. "I cant Stevie I have to much to do Im gunna have to work through" he looked into her eyes, he knew he was breaking her heart, and he hated hurting her but he just couldnt face pretending he was happy and that they were a normal couple, he couldnt forgive her. She strugled up onto her feet her hand placed on her bump, "Is the baby ok?" Smithy asked as he stood up to help her. She smiled "Yeah, its fine, just having a game of football in there"  
>she chuckled. Smithy kissed her gently on her cheek as she walked to the door. As he sat back down she turned to face him and smiled "Will you be home for dinner tonight?" She asked, she already knew his response "No, I'll be late I have a lot of work to do" He smiled. She walked out the door closing it behind herself.<p>

As stevie approached the sandwich machine she saw Callum stood in front of it, she was tempted to turn back but the baby was demanding food. "Hi Stevie" he smiled when he saw her approaching. She looked up at him as she pulled the money from her jacket pocket "Hi" she replied. As he walked around the corner Smithy saw Stevie and Callum stood at the sandwich machine, he watched as they chatted, she had obviously found someone to share her lunch break with. He listened carefully as they chatted he wasnt one to spy on his partner, but he had good reason when it came to Stevie and Callum. "how are things? how is the baby?" Callum asked. Stevie nodded "Good thanks, things are going well, it wont be long now!" She replied placing a hand to her bump. He smiled down at her bump before returning his eyes to hers "How is things with Smithy?" he asked. She glanced to the ground "He is ok, we are ok, he is just having a hard time dealing with things, he just makes me feel guilty all the time" Smithy gritted his teeth wanting to scream and shout at the both for talking about him. "Nothing happened Stevie, you have nothing to feel guilty for, I dont know how else we can convince him, he wont listen to a word I say to him." Callum moaned. He saw the worry in Stevies face "It will be ok in the Stevie, your work things out, your still together, thats the main thing." he smiled walking slightly down the corridor, he had an appionment to get too he thought. "Callum" he turned back as she called him "Im starting to think he only forgave me for the babys sake, I dont think he actually wants to be with me anymore" She paused "I did nothing wrong and lost the man I love, he cant stand to be in the same room as me" Smithy sighed at the hurt he was causing Stevie, he believed nothing was going on between her and Callum so why was he giving her such a hard time over nothing. Callum walked back to Stevie "He is not with you because of the baby... he is with you because he loves you, believe me I had the black eye to prove it" he chuckled slightly as he walked back down the corridor. Stevie ran her hand over her bump, if he loved her, why couldnt he bear to spend anytime with her.

Stevie heard the key turn in the lock and glanced up to the clock 19.30. She moved to the kitchen door as he walked through it. "Your early?" she grinned at him, pleased to see him home. She walked back to the side and continued with the saled she was making. "I dont think I have enough for you" She pointed to the food. He smiled "Its fine" he walked over and slipped his hands on her hips, turning her round to face him. "I saw you at work today" he glanced to the floor "With Callum" Stevie froze, she knew now for sure things were over, he hated her being anywhere near Callum. Stevie took hold of Smithys hands and smiled "Listen Smithy... we were just..." he pulled his hand from hers and rested it on her cheek moving his thumb over her mouth. He smiled at her "I heard what you said Stevie." he shook his head "Im not with you because of the baby" she grinned as he ran his hand over her face and through her hair "Im with you because I love you Moss, I always have and I always will, you mean the world to me" She raised her arms and wrapped them round his neck. "I think" Smithy began "You should put that food away, we should order a pizza and then have an early night" he winked at her. he watched as a grin grew on her face, a real Stevie Moss grin, he couldnt help but smile to himself, he hadnt seen her smile like this in a while. She ran her hands down his back "Together?" she asked. Smithy let out a chuckle and moved close into her body "Together!" He laughed. He lifted her chin until there lips met, he kissed her slowly, like he hadnt in a long time, with passion, like she was the woman he loved after all he did love her and she needed to know how much. He needed to prove to her that he still loved her and that they were met to be together. She pulled away from him slightly and stroked his face, the grin appering on her face again "I think" she began leaning into his ears "We should skip the pizza" before pulling him back into another embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Becky-7654, Steviesmithy4ever and Hollielove7170 for your reviews of chapter ten and everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Hope you like the next chapter :-) xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven- Its Just A Normal Day<p>

"Gov" Smithy smiled up at Leon as he pulled the chair out and sat down oppisite him in the canteen. Leon drank a mouthfull of his drink and smiled "Come on then whats the plan for tonight?" he asked. Smithy shook his head and muttered "Nope, Im going home with Stevie" Leon glared at him "Its your birthday Smithy, you gotta go for a drink" Smithy sighed "No, its the twenty fifth of July PC Taylor its like any other day" Smithy smiled as Mickey approached with Stevie close behind. Stevie placed a small kiss onto Smithys lip before pulling her chair close to his and sitting down. "What have you done to him Serge?" Leon asked looking at Stevie and smiling. "Well lots of things" she chuckled "But nothing we can discuss in canteen Leon" Smithy sighed "He wants me to go out for a drink tonight to celebrate my birthday". Stevie glanced at Leon the back to Smithy "You should go out, the baby is due in a couple of weeks, you might not get another chance". Mickey pulled his chair closer to the table and grinned "So where are we going then?" Smithy nodded "Ok fine if you lot are that in need of a night out I'll come... but Stevie is coming too" he grinned at her. Leons face dropped "But its ment to be a lads night out... no women" he waved his hands towards Stevie "how you gunna relax with your bird there, no offence Stevie" Stevie smirked "Oh yeah... none taken... anyway I'll have you know I make a great substitute bloke on a night out" Mickey chuckled "What you gunna do come in disguise? cause the fat belly gives you away a bit!" the men all laughed as Stevie protested "What is this pick on Stevie day" Smithy laughed "Well your an easy target. Anyway you could always pretend its a beer belly" his laughter stopped as Stevies hand slapped the back of his head. she stood up "Go out Smithy, it'll do you good, and I could do with the peace" she chuckled "Besides I can invite Jo and Grace round for a girls night to celebrate my last day at work tomorrow before the baby" she smiled. Smithy rested a hand onto Stevies huge bump "Your call if..." She lent down and kissed his lips stopping him mid sentence "Of corse I will" she grinned stroking his face before walking off grabbing Mickeys arm and pulling him with her. Leon grinned "Right then where are we going gov?" Smithy shook his head and stood up "I'll leave it in your capable hands Leon... I'll meet you at the pub at half seven... you can do the rest." he smirked while leaving the canteen.

As Smithy approached the pub he noticed Leon, Nate and Ben sitting on the bench outside with many empty beer glasses, he walked over and smiled "Whats the plan then?" he asked. Leon laughed as Nate and Ben both said "Strip club" Smithy shook his head "No way, Stevie would kill me" The men laughed, Nate lent over to where Smithy had sat down "So much for being the boss,  
>eh Smithy? not even the boss in your own home" Smithy nodded "Yeah but Im the only one of us going home to a nice warm bed with a beautiful woman tonight" He smirked back to him. Leon smiled "No strip club, gov we are waiting for Mickey and then we were thinking that new club?" Smithy glanced between the three men "Im thirty five today, Im a bit old to go clubbing!" He stated. Nate looked at him "You never too old" he laughed "Your just trying to get home before your in trouble with little Stevie Moss" Smithy nodded "Ok fine... we can go clubbing". A car pulled into the carpark and Mickey jumped out, followed by Max, Terry and Callum. Mickey sprinted his way over and smiled "Right lads lets get drunk then". Terry and Max proceded into the pub, Terry shouted "Have a good night lads and behave yourselfs, dont wanna find you in the cells in the morning!" Callum smiled to Smithy as he pushed the door open "Happy Birthday Gov, have a good night" Smithy nodded "Thanks Callum." before Callum disapeared into the pub. Things had been awkward between them since the kiss, but they had come to an understanding, they got on with the job at work and did there best to avoid each other outside of work. Smithy thought about what a night down the pub with Max was like before turning to the men who were now climbing into the taxi that had just pulled up "Ill be back in a minute" he called, before walking towards the pub. "Where are you going Smithy?" Mickey called after him. "Probably to check in with the misses" Nate laughed. Smithy pushed the door open and noticed Max and Terry sitting at a small table while Callum stood at the bar waiting to be served. Smithy tapped him on the shoulder "Do you wanna come with us?" he smiled. Callum nodded "Are you sure Smithy?" he asked. Smithy laughed "Yeah... lets show these youngsters how its done!" he replied as they walked out the pub.<p>

Stevie opened the front door to the site of three DVDs, "Right you got Titanic, The Bodygaurd or Armageddon?" Jo sighed "All of which are Graces choice." She laughed. Stevie noticed Mel standing between the two women she had invited and smiled. "I didnt think you'd mind Mel coming" Jo grinned as they walked in. "No of corse not" Stevie laughed shutting the door behind them all. Once in the sitting room Stevie glanced over the three DVD cases and sighed "Cant we watch something Scary?" She asked passing the DVDs back to Jo and walking to a small cabnet next to the TV and pulled out Smithys copy of Saw. Grace and Mel glanced at each other with worried looks on there faces as Stevie poped the DVD out and into the machine. Stevie walked to the kitchen and reached up to the cupboard and pulled out three wine glasses, a pain shot through her body and she dropped them to the floor, Jo came rushing in "Are you ok Stevie?" She asked as she helped her over the glass and steadied her, "Yeah Im fine Jo, they just slippped out of my hands" She replied weakly. Jo nodded "Ok go and sit down, Ill sort this out and I'll be through in a minute". Stevie walked back to the sitting room and sat in an arm chair resting her head back, she smiled. As the film played the volume was loud and room dark, but Stevie smiled everytime the three women on the sofa jumped, the pillows they were hiding behind pulled closer into there faces. She was also petrified, but not of the film, Smithy had made her watch it many times, she knew the plot backwards. Stevie jumped everytime a contraction shot through her body.

Mickey was the first to leave the club, claiming he had a lot of paperwork to do in the morning, which everyone knew was a lie, Mickey had done he's best to avoid doing paper work his entire time at Sunhill and his pile was, much to Smithys amazement bigger than his own. As Callum began to say his goodbyes Smithy stood with him, drinking the last of the beer "Hang on mate, we can share a cab" he smiled at the remaining men "I'll see you lot at seven tomorrow, if any of you are late your be doing paper work for the day." he joked. Once outside the two men fell into a taxi, the fresh air had not helped sobering them up as they laughed like teenagers. Once in the cab they spent most of the journey in silence, but near to his house Smithy looked to Callum "I was gunna ask you to be my best man" he smiled "Until you kissed my girlfriend." Callum glanced at Smithy and shook his head "Honestly mate I swear to you it was nothing... you and Stevie were made for each other, Ive never been interested in her". Smithy grinned and nodded "Will you then?" Callum looked at him confused. "Will you be my best man Callum?" he just looked at Smithy unsure if he was serious "After everything?" he eventually asked. Smithy nodded "We have had our problems Callum but its down to you me and Stevie are still together, I owe you!" Callum nodded "Id be hounered mate" The two men decided on another drink to celebrate and Smithy asked Callum back to his and stevies.

As the end of the film got close Mel and Grace sat huddled together behind there pillows while Jo clung onto her empty wine bottle as some sort of protection along the sofa. Stevie remained in the chair clinging to her bump, she smiled as the three ladies jumped every few miutes untill the credits on the film began to roll. Jo stood up to flick the light on but as she moved towards the switch she felt someones hand all ready groping the dark wall. She raised the bottle she had clasped in her hands as the light shone round the room, noticing the two staggering figures in the door way she lowered the bottle. "What are you doing Sergeant Masters?" Smithy asked as Jo placed the bottle on the table "Jesus Smithy you scared the life out of me!" she exclaimed taking her place back on the sofa. Grace glanced up at the clock and sighed "I have to go Stevie." She stood up Callum quickly sitting in her seat as she moved, placing a arm round Mels shoulder. Stevie began to push herself out of the chair and Grace layed her hand onto her shoulder "no dont get up" she smiled. Smithy moved to the door "You got a lift home Grace?" He asked concerned "Yes thanks Gov, Neil is outside." Smithy grinned as he shut the door behind her. Returning to the room Smithy sat on the arm of the chair and placed a kiss on Stevies head as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to him "You been ok Moss?" he asked as Stevie ran her hand along his leg, "Yep" she smiled back to him. Stevie was determined to keep her early stages of labour quite untill after her last day at work tomorrow, after all it could last for days but if Smithy knew he would make her stay home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xx <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews again. hope you like the next chapter :-) x**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve- Just Hang On<p>

After a restless night in labour Stevie spent the morning tidying her desk and finishing any unfinished work. She clutched her bump as another contraction shot through her body, she whinced in pain. "You ok Stevie?" Mickey asked from his desk, Stevie turned to face him "Yeah I'm fine... just cramp" She smiled to him. Mickey nodded and glanced back to his computer screen. Stevie was determined to finish her last day at work, the baby just had to wait a few more hours. Stevie watched as people came and went through CID, out on cases or to conduct interviews. Stevie smiled as Smithy approached her "Hey Moss" he grinned as he knelt down in front of her, she smiled as he rubbed his hands over her swollen bump. She placed her hand on top of his and grinned "It wont be long now" he looked up into her eyes "I cant wait Stevie, a few more weeks and our baby will be with us" Stevie grinned, she knew it was more like a few more hours. She was tempted to tell him but he would send her home. "I'll see you later gorgeous" he grinned before gently kissing her lips and walking away. "DS Moss my office please" Neils voice echoed around the CID, Stevie stood up, gritting her teeth as another contraction ripped through her body. she forced a smile onto her face as she shut the office door behind herself. "How are you today Stevie?" Neil smiled at her. She grinned "Im ok Gov" she replied. "Have you got your paperwork finished?" he asked. She nodded slowly as she felt her waters trickle down her legs. "Gov" she smiled as he stood up to open the door for her, he turned back to her, noticing the pain on her face he walked over to her and helped her into a seat. "The baby is coming" Stevie muttered through another contraction. Neil stared at her in disbelief "Hang on... I'll get some help..." Stevie watched as he walked to the door and left the room she clutched her bump as another contraction shot through her. Neil glanced around CID "Sergeant Masters..." Jo turned to look at him, as she stood up he shouted "Hurry up Jo." she hurried into the office and over to stevie as she screamed again. "Ok" she smiled "Stay calm Stevie, you will be just fine" Stevie screamed again. "Gov can you get us an ambulance" Jo asked and he left the room. "Right Stevie I think I should have a look... I have delievered a baby before, I'll be able to tell what is going on" Stevie smiled and nodded. "How often are the contarctions?" Jo smiled a concerend look on her face.  
>Stevie screamed in pain again before muttering "About every two minutes, it started last night" Jo looked at her in disbelief "Why didnt you tell me! The baby is crowning stevie, its coming there is no time to move you". Jo moved towards the door and shouted into the large room "Right Stevie's in labour, Grace I need you to help me, Terry go to custody and get some blankets and Mickey you need to find Smithy now" Jo glanced back to Stevie as she screamed out in pain, "Jo" she called "I cant have the baby here, I need Smithy..." Jo smiled "Its ok... Im guna stay with you the whole time ok... and Grace will hold your hand" Jo pointed to Grace as she walked into the room. Jo smiled up at Stevie "It wont be long now, I think you should move onto the floor" Jo helped Stevie from the chair and down onto the floor. Stevie screamed out as another contraction filled her body "Jo... I cant do this it hurts... I want Smithy" Jo smiled at Stevie, "He will be here Stevie just think about the baby for now".<p>

Smithy and Callum stood at the burger van, they had spent an hour at the hospital to find they had no case, they deserved a cuppa. "So how is life under the thumb of Stevie Moss?" Callum joked. Smithy looked up from his drink "Wouldnt change a thing mate, cant think of anyone I'd rather be under." Both men laughed as they threw there empty drinks cups into a nearby bin. "Serria oscar one from sierra oscar" Smithys radio crackled to life. "Recieving" Smithy replied before smiling to Callum "Another wild goose chase" he sighed. His radio sounded again "Smithy its Mickey, you need to get back here now, Stevie is in labour... the baby is coming". Smithy and Callum jumped into the car "Im on my way" Smithy grinned down the radio. Smithy looked to Callum sitting next to him "Im gunna be a dad Callum... what if I cant do this?" Callum laughed and glanced at Smithy from the wheel of the car for a split second "Dont talk wet Smithy. You can do this... you Stevie and the baby, this is your life now." Smithy nodded and pulled his phone form his pocket, he knew there was one person he had to let know. "Hello" the voice answered. "stevie is in labour, the baby is on its way" He grinned down the phone "Im gunna be a dad Gina" his eyes welled up. "Thats wonderfull Smithy, how is Stevie doing?" she asked. "I dont know Im not there Ma'am" He replied, he had never really got out of the habit of calling Gina Ma'am even though he now had her job. "Inspector Smith I suggest you get off the phone and get to your girlfriend now and see your child come into the world!" She demanded. "Im on my way, she is at Sunhill and we are about ten minutes away" he replied "You get to that nick Smithy, your baby is counting on it" she laughed "Ill come and see you later, give Stevie my best... oh and Dale you will make an amazing father." Gina hung up the phone and Smithy grinned to himself as they sped round the bends.

Stevie gripped onto Graces hand as another contraction ripped through her body. "Ahhh your hurting me Stevie." Grace moaned.  
>Jo glared at her "Do you want to swap places?" Grace just shook her head. Stevie let out another scream, "Ok darling" Jo began "You need to push through the contractions" Stevie shook her head "I cant... I cant do it without Smithy" She let out another scream "Come on Stevie, you need to push... come on you can do it Stevie". The door swung open "Smithy?" stevie shouted as she glanced over her shoulder. Mickey shook his head "He is on his way" he replied,passing the blankets to Jo, "Is there anything I can do?" he asked. Jo looked up "Yeah get us some bottles of water, and chase up the ambulance." Mickey nodded as he shut the door behind himself. Stevie screamed out again, "Stevie listen to me... breath through the contractions and push!" Jo glanced up at Stevies frightened face. "It hurts" she cried. Jo smiled "I know it does stevie... but you and Smithy put this baby in there so you gotta help me get it out... come on a little bit longer and your have your baby". stevie nodded and began to push through another contraction. "good... good... well done Stevie" Jo smiled "Keep going". Grace pulled her hand away from Stevie "Your really hurting me" she sighed. Mickey walked back into the room and placed the water on the floor. "Mickey hold her hand" Jo ordered "Grace go and chase up Smithy" Mickey knelt down at Stevies side and gripped onto her hand "Smithy cant miss it" Stevie cried through the next contraction. Jo glanced up to Mickey and mouthed "He has less than ten minutes" before looking to Stevie "He will be here as soon as he can Stevie".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading x<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you steviesmithy4ever and Hollielove7170 for your reviews of my last chapters. Hope you like this one. Please R&R again. Love your comments.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen- A Welcome Addition<p>

Smithy and Callum sprinted up the stairs to CID, once at the top Smithy pushed his way through the crowd that had now formed outside the big doors. As he pushed the door he heard Neil call to him "She is in my office" suddenley Smithy felt fear rise inside of him, he was about to become a dad, have a baby rely on him to be there, all the time, he felt very overwhelmed, he couldnt help but wonder if he would fail at being a father and whether his life would only ever be his job, as it had been untill he had met Stevie. As the door swung open Mickey pulled his hand from Stevies grip and moved aside Watching Smithy take his place, he returned to the large amount of people the other side of the door. Smithy knelt beside Stevie taking her hand and kissing her forehead he smiled "You do pick your moments Moss". She glared up at him "You ever come near me again... I swear to you Smithy I will chop it off." He laughed slightly rubbing her head as she pushed through another contraction. "One more Stevie... One more push and your baby should be here" Jo smiled up. Stevie shook her head "I cant, I cant do it" she cried. Smithy lent in and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips. "You do this and you can set a date Stevie" Smithy smiled. "What?" Stevie glanced up. "You get this baby out Stevie... One more push, you can set a date for the wedding". Stevie squezzed his hand as another contraction ripped through her body and she pushed harded than she thought her tiny body was capable of. A sense of relief ran through her body as an ear piercing cry rang through the room, the baby was here. Smithy lent down and placed a kiss onto Stevies lips, never wanting to let her go he pulled her close to his chest. Jo moved close to the couple placing a tiny baby wrapped in a green custody blanket onto Stevies tummy, stevie wrapped her arms around the child, a grin overtaking her face. Jo smiled between the couple "Its a boy" tears ran down Stevies cheeks, while Smithy just stared at the little face in front of him. "He is beautiful" Stevie smiled "Our baby Smithy, look he is beautiul" Smithy slowly ran a finger over the little boys cheeks "He takes after his mum" he laughed slipping his other hand through her hair and resting it onto her neck. "Does the little man have a name?" Jo asked. Stevie glanced up at Smithy, "I want to call him Liam, If it wasnt for Liam Farnham neither of us would be here" She smiled. Smithy glanced down at the baby and then back to Stevie "Ok Liam" Stevie smiled back to Jo "Liam Dale Smith" Jo grinned at the new family. The door swung open and paramedics made there way to Stevies side. As he moved out of the way he made his way to the door and pushed it open. Tears forming in his eyes, he glanced around the many faces infront of him "Its a boy" he annonced "Liam Dale Smith". Stevie heard the cheers as the door swung open and Smithy appeared once again at her side. "I love you Moss" he grinned taking hold of her hand. She glanced up at him and smiled "I was thinking April" she smiled "What?" he asked "Thats when I want to get married, thats when Im getting you down the aisle" she grinned "Oh... and I love you too" she added.

Once at the hospital Stevie sat cradling her little baby, Smithy had gone to get himself a drink, leaving her to take in the beauty of her newborn son. His thick dark hair just like his dad, he had her mouth and nose and his fathers gorgeous eyes. Despite what Smithy had said, Liam looked like he's dad, he would certinally break a few hearts when he was older. Liam was just perfect. Stevies life was perfect. She had a gorgeous boyfriend, a beautiful little baby and now a wedding to plan, she couldnt be happier. Smithy sat on the seat next to the coffee machine, sipping his strong coffee, this was it Dale Smith was a father, this was the first day of the rest of his life. His life with Stevie Moss and baby Liam. The voice startled him "Inspector Smith why are you not with your son." He stood up wrapping his arms around the woman infront of hims back, hugging her tight to him. "So can I meet him?" she smiled as he released her. He grinned "Of course... he is just perfect Gina" they began down the corridor, Smithy holding each door open for Gina to walk through. "How was the labour?" she smiled to him "I dunno" he grinned "I was only there for the last few minutes, just made the birth, but Stevie has said Im never to touch her again... so Im guessing it hurt." he laughed. Pausing slightly he continued "Gina, how did everything get so perfect?" she smiled at him "Dale you deserve this, god knows you have paid your dues!" She grabbed his arm and stopped him "You have a family now" she smiled "Your have to grow up" he laughed and pushed the door open. "Gina Gold meet Liam Dale Smith" he grinned as they approached the bed. Stevie reached out her hand and ran it over Smithys as Gina lent over the baby. Stevie smiled to her as Gina lent in and kissed her cheek "Congratulations DS Moss" she said. Smithy knew that Gina didnt approve of his relationship with Stevie but she had approved of none of his relationships, he knew in her eyes no one would ever be good enough for him but Gina had always respected his descissions. "Gina" Stevie began smiling to Smithy briefly before returning her gaze to the former inspector "We would like you to be god mother?" Gina wiped a tear from her eyes "Me?" she asked glancing at the new parents "You have always been like a mum to me." Smithy began "I would have self destructed many times if it wasnt for you" he rubbed his hand of Stevies head "We couldnt think of anyone better" he smiled. Gina grinned "Well" she lent down to Liam "I guess I ought to have a cuddle with my godson".

Placing Liam into his cot, Smithy glanced around the nursery, fresh yellow paint on the walls, books on the shelves he had put up a few weeks ago and many rattles and toys on the floor, Liam was only just a week old and he already had more than Smithy did his whole childhood. He stood staring down at his son and couldnt help the grin that etched its way over his face. He felt the arms wrap around his waiste he placed his hands to hers. "He is perfect" Smithy smiled. "I know" Stevie replied. Smithy turned to face her "I love you" he grinned, leaning down and placing a kiss onto her lips pushing his tounge deep into her, before letting his mouth drift down onto her neck, he slowly ran his hands through her hair. "Smithy" she spoke softly, she smiled at him as he pulled away. "Gina is downstairs... are you ready to go?" she continued. Smithy nodded "Yeah" he grinned, watching as Stevie moved close to their son placing a kiss to his check "Mummy will be back soon". Walking into the pub they grinned at the table full of their colleagues. Taking the free seat inbetween Callum and Mickey, he grinned "Cheers for everything you did Mickey" he smiled. Mickey nodded "She hurt my hand, she has got a strong grip Smithy, rather you than me". the three men laughed as Stevie placed a drink on the table in front of them before resting onto Smithys lap. "What are you all laughing at?" she asked. Mickey grinned "Nothing" he replied. Stevie glared at Smithy and then back to Mickey "He will tell me" she stated. Callum laughed "Still under the thumb mate". Smithy shook his head and placed a kiss onto her lips. Stevie turned to Callum "He will be staying there as well, I wear the trousers now". Smithy groaned as the table laughed at him "Thanks for that Moss" he smirked at her, making her chuckle more. The sunhill team laughed and giggled as the drink flowed between them all. Stevie sat huddled on Smithys lap, so wrapped up in each other they payed no attention to the people around them as there lips ran over each others, when the people slowly driffted from the pub, Mickey placed a hand to Smithys shoulder causing the couple to part and glance up at him. "Congratulations again" he grinned before heading for the door. The couple looked round where their friends had sat to notice only Callum and Jo remained. Stevie picked up her glass of coke and swallowed the last of the now warm liquid before rising to her feat "Come on Inspector Smith, lets get you home" she grinned. Callums laughter erupted "See you tomorrow Gov" he grinned before raising his thumb to Smithy. Smithy groaned once again, knowing Callum was indicating at him being under the thumb, he grinned at Stevie before turning to Callum "See you tomorrow". Smithy knew that the team would have many laughs at him now, because in all honestly he was under the thumb but he adored Stevie, he wouldnt want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, will update again soon :-) x<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my last chapter on this story... but I have started writing a sequel to it and the first chapter will be up just after this one, please R&R, love your comments. Thanks to everyone who has read my story and to Hollielove7170, steviesmithy4ever and becky-7654 for your reviews of my last **

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen- With Every Breath I Take<p>

As he stood at the front of the church Smithy glanced around the people stood behind him, he smiled, family he doesnt see as much as he should, but then his family had always been disfunctunal. His friends the ones he had made over thirteen years at Sunhill, some he still worked with and the ones he no longer did but missed dearly, Tony Stamp a loyal friend to anyone who had ever known him, he really was a gentle giant. Gina Gold the real dragon of the station, the one everyone was scared of, the one Smithy had a power to wrap round his little finger, what ever happened Gina would stand by Smithy he had always been her favourite. Then there was the one he hadnt seen for years, he had guided Smithy through his early years as a ambitious young PC, Bob Cryer, Smithy had ended his career but Bob had never held a grudge, he had forced him to carry on to futher his own career and that was just to name a few. Smithy knew every person in this room had contributed to who he was today, as the organ started and the music filled the church he caught a glimpse of the person who completed him, the one and only person he wanted for the rest of his life, Stevie Moss, he grinned watching her slowly glide down the aisle, her hand clinging onto Liams, their pride and joy, as he proudly walked his Mummy to his daddys side. Her white dress fell elegantly to the ground, her hair straighted to perfection, her face just beautiful, he imgained the heels she had on to be huge as her height had gained about a foot, he was the luckiest man alive. He gazed into her eyes this moment was the moment he had been born for and the memory he would keep with him for life, his life finaly had a real purpose to be a husband to Stevie and a father to Liam. "You look beautiful Moss" he grinned, she looked deep into his eyes "You need to make the most of calling me that... Im about to become Smith" she laughed as they stepped up to the alter and began their vows, I Dale Smith, take you Stevie Moss, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness." She grinned up at Smithy as the words slipped from his mouth, she had her man.

"I would like to announce Mr and Mrs Dale Smith" the DJ began as they enterted the hall "To preform there first dance as man and wife" Stevie smiled as she slowly dragged Smithy to the centre of the dancefloor "Believe me it will be the last too" he whispeared into Stevies ear. Everyone watched as they swayed slowly back and forth on the dance floor, Smithy lent down placing a kiss to Stevies lips "So how does it feel to be married Mrs Smith?" he smiled as he pulled away. she laughed "I couldnt be happier Mr Smith" she grinned to where Liam sat on Ginas lap "You, me and Liam thats all that matters to me, nothing could make me happier" Smithy glanced to Liam and then back to Stevie. "What about another one?" He asked Stevie looked up to him "Another what?" she smiled, he kissed her lips and lent into her ear "Another baby?" she looked at him and smiled, he could see the shock in her eyes, "Are you serious?" she eventually asked, Smithy nodded "If its not what you want...  
>we dont have too" he smiled. Stevie grinned "No I want to... I want to try for another baby" she laughed. As the song came to an end they moved around greeting there guests, chatting the night away with their family, friend and collegues. Smithy found himself sitting at a table alone with his thoughts, he had been watching Stevie dance with her friends but his feelings were catching him up as he felt a tear in his eye he blinked it away, he had everything he never had growing up, a family, a wife, a son and now the talk of another child, his life finaly made sense. "Earth to Smithy" he glanced up to Stevie as she spoke the same words she had said their first night together. He laughed, if it wasnt for them words they wouldnt be stood there, "What are you laughing at Smithy?" she asked. He shook his head "Nothing, just a memory". She gave him a confused look before pulling on his arm "You gotta make your speech" she smiled. He rolled his eyes making his way to the centre of the stage close behing her. As he stood in front of his family and friends he smiled to Stevie standing next to him. "Well I aint really one for speechs" he started "But to start with I'd like to thank you all for being her t'night. I first met Stevie years ago and to be honest to start with she really got on my nerves" Stevie slapped his arm and he grinned to her "Let me finish..." he smiled "She talked to much, about stuff that had no relevence to anything, many times she gave me a headacke. But one day we got forced to work together for a case, we spent weeks under cover together and to be honest I feel head over heels, my life aint been the same since. It took us four years and a very drunken night to finaly get together and now..." he took Stevies hand and pulled her close "Your stuck with me, I love you more every day Stevie Smith and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you!" He kissed her lips and pulled her really tight, holding her as cheers ran round the room. "Stone" Smithy called over the microphone "Time for the best man speech mate" he smiled as Callum made his way onto the stage and took the microphone. "Im Callum Stone, best man" he looked to the pair "Well where to start, Im not gunna stand here and tell you all loads of embarrising storys cause to be honest there are far to many... we have had our problems in the past Smithy, we have had our arguments and even the odd fight" Callum glared to Nate as he shouted "School girl disagreements more like" he glanced back to the couple "I never ever thought it would happen but Stevie you have finaly made an honest man out of him and I honestly couldnt be happier for you both. So if you could all raise your glasses to the perfect couple Dale and Stevie Smith!" Callum lowered the microphone and moved towards the newly married couple. "Congratulations... I hope your happiness lasts a lifetime". Smithy lent in and placed a kiss on to Stevies cheek. Smithy couldnt be happier. But then this is Dale Smith his happiness often had a habbit of being ripped out from under him. But for now he had to enjoy his wedding day, his wife and son.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again, please read the sequel and review if you think I should continue with it :-) x<strong>


End file.
